Surviving the Titans
by GhostAnn
Summary: The Teen Titans come to hunt down Danny Phantom, what will Danny Fenton do when they end up staying at Fenton Works? TT DP crossover
1. Who ya gonna call? … TEEN TITAN

**_A.N._**_- **This story takes place after the 'Ultiment Enemy', and after 'Flirting With Disaster', but obviously before 'Phantom Planet'. In short the people who know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom are Sam, Tucker, and Jazz (and his many enemies). Valerie likes Danny Fenton hates Danny Phantom, and Vlad is not Mayor yet so its also before 'Eye For an Eye'. As for the Teen Titans (which I'm not as familiar with) its after the thing with Ravens Dad trying to take over the world…**_

**_Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

**Chapter One**: Who You Ganna Call?… TEEN TITANS!

_Amity Park-Monday afternoon:_

The Mayor of Amity Park headed down a corridor of City Hall, humming slightly as he sipped his fresh cappuccino. As he came up to a large red door he pulled out a golden key. With a simple twist the door opened revealing a large and simple office. In the near middle sat an oak desk where the Mayor decided to set his coffee. As he was about to settle into his chair the floor shook. He blinked and looked to the closed curtains of the room's large windows, still rattling from the incident. He slowly walked toward them, curiosity strong, only to stop as there was a large "BANG!" and the ceiling exploded above him.

A white haired green eyed ghost dressed in a black jumpsuit sporting a DP emblem fell through landing on the wooden desk and sending all its contents flying, including the mayor's cappuccino. The man watched in horror as the caffeinated drink soared through the air and collided with the wall of the office. The ghost boy shook his head and shot up through the ceilings gaping hole with a quick "Sorry!" and was gone.

The mayor was silent for a moment before he walked red faced to the desk and found the phone. Pressing a button labeled with a frowning marker he yelled into it as a woman answered. "Yes?"

"I want Phantom gone now!"

"What?" The woman asked confused.

"Inviso-Bill! That pest that keeps causing damage! I want him caught!"

"Mayor we've already diploid-

"D-don't get started with excuses! Call the Justice League, call the FBI, call Elvis! Whatever it takes!"

"Ye-

He hung up sharply and pouted. "My capo..."

* * *

_Titans Tower-Friday morning:_

Beast Boy grunted as he carried the last of the bags to the T-car. He let out a frustrated "Gurr!" as he tried to stuff it all in the back. Panting he fell against the still cracked open trunk.

Cyborg walked over and placed his hand on the trunk and it quietly clicked shut. He smiled triumphantly and Beast Boy sulked. "You have to have the right touch man." Cyborg said happily.

"You gotta have the right touch!" Beast Boy mocked as Cyborg walked away. Then whistled innocently when the cyborg glared back at him.

"Alright fall in guys!" Robin said as he entered the garage. Starfire and Raven joined Cyborg and Beast Boy in front of the boy wonder. "We're going to Amity Park. To catch a ghost."

Beast boy razed his hand interrupting Robin before the speech even got rolling. "Well how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Yeah, and why? Aren't ghost, you know, other worldly?" Cyborg said.

"Look the mayor of Amity Park told me this _ghost_ is a major pest to the city. A being who has no cares for others, and causes billions in city damage weekly."

"So we have to stop him." Raven summed up.

"Right."

"Excuse me." Starfire said. "I know that this Bill of invisibility is very disliked and we must stop him, but I still do not understand. What is this... ghost… of witch you speak?"

Beast Boy smiled darkly. "Well you see ghost are spirits- people who have passed. They were once normal- happy little people- just like me and you till one day..." Beast Boy stopped looking very shady and dark. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Beast Boy." Raven said in warning.

Starfire shook her head totally entranced in the story. Beast Boy smiled and said in the darkest and most spookiest voice he could muster. "THEY DIED!"

Starfire yelped. "You mean-"

"Yes!" Beast Boy cut her off. "And to this day there out to cause fear and -

SMACK!

-OWWW!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head where Raven hit him.

"Knock it off, you suck at telling stories and I don't need a freaked Star for this trip!"

"Oh, what a horrible fate, those pore Jumblertozents!* There soles are trapped in pettiness and now they must roam the worlds forever!"

"Star, ghost- spirits- are nothing to be afraid of." Robin said confidently. "I'm sure that this 'ghost' is nothing but a fraud."

"Why can you be so confident?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. We've faced stranger things." Cyborg said.

Even Raven was skeptical. "We haven't even been to the city yet. How can you be so sure it's not the real deal?'

Robin rolled his eyes. "Please, ghost?" He climbed into Cyborg's car.

"You'd be surprised." Raven said as she followed the others into the car as well.

"So... this Park of Amity?" Starfire said leaning forward in her seat. "What will it be like? Will we make friends? Do they have the mustard?"

Robin laughed as Cyborg got in and buckled up. "I imagine Amity Park is a lot like Jump City Star. So making friends is almost guaranteed. And I'm positive they have mustard."

Starfire clapped settling back into her seat. "Joyous!"

"Glad you're happy." Cyborg said then took on an air of authority. "Okay! Here are the rules! No soda. Absolutely no food. No eruptions of any sort! This is my car and I rule! Got it, good." Cyborg almost looking like he'd cry. "Please, just don't destroy my baby."

"BURRRRRRRP!"

Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy who had a soda held up to his mouth. He looked at them his ears falling in shame. "Uh..." He tossed the soda out the window. It sputtered spinning on the cement of the Titans garage, splattering all over the outside of Cyborg's car. Beast Boy visually shrunk, "Hee, um, oops."

"Grr! BEAST BOY!"

"Hee. Hee. I'm sorry. Really."

"It's okay. Its only on the outside you can wash it." Robin said, trying to prevent a fight.

Cyborg just growled and sat in the driver's seat. Sighing, he let out an angered breath. "Everyone buckled?"

Starfire nodded eagerly, that she was, and Beast Boy just grumbled a low affirmative.

"We're ready." Raven said dully. "Can we go now?"

Cyborg revved the engine and all his rage and anger just washed away as the sound filled him. "OH YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He yelled as the car pealed out of the Teen Titans Tower, leaving it and Jump City in a cloud of dust.

* * *

_Amity Park-Friday afternoon:_

"Wow. There are a lot of people here." Sam observed as she Tucker and Danny found their seats in the Amity Park City Hall auditorium.

The Mayor had announced the town meeting a couple of days ago, stating "If you're wanting to see an end to the ghost attacks please attend."

So naturally everyone came. Danny sighed. "I have this horrible filling this has something to do with me."

Sam was about to comment when the Mayor took the stage and began to speak. "Citizens of Amity Park! We have come here today to discuss our continuous ghost problems! Starting with this Inviso-Bill character."

Danny swallowed. He knew it. It could only go downhill from here.

"His name's Danny Phantom!" Paulina Sanchez shouted from the crowd.

The Mayor paused. "Oh, well, yes, anyway." He paused smiling as flashes blinded him from all view for a few seconds. "I have totally disregarded my ghost advisers Maddie and Jack Fenton's right to have any say in the mater and called in some help!"

"WHAT!?" Maddie yelled outraged from the front row.

"I know! I love me too! Any way I'm positive that our town guest will cease the foolishness of Phantom once and for all! Plus I'm having the Fenton's personally train them in the use of ghostly weapons!"

"OH!" Jack squealed with delight. "More people I can talk mercilessly on and on to about ghost!"

Maddie didn't share her husband's enthusiasm. "What if we don't trust these 'guest'?"

"Oh, I don't think trust will be a problem."

"Who are they?" Someone shouted form the back clearly annoyed.

"The Teen Titans!"

The whole building erupted with surprise. The Titans? In Amity Park?

Danny blinked in confusion. He had no idea who the Titans were. Sam tensed though. "Danny. This isn't good."

"What? Who are they?" He asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at him as if he were an idiot. "The Teen Titans." Tucker said. "How do you not know about them? They're only the best crime fighters known to man!"

"Well, not the best." Sam said. "But they're not far off."

"Uh. Hello. Does it look like I keep up with the latest super heroes? I can barely keep up with my home work!"

"He's got a point." Jazz said leaning forward from behind them.

"Agh!" The three yelled in shock.

"Where did you come from?" Danny asked, ignoring the continuous ranting of the Mayor now.

"Well this _is_ a town meeting and I knew you wouldn't miss it if it were ghost related. It wasn't hard to find you ether." She held up the ghost tracker sticking out her tong.

Danny glared at her. "Well yippee for you!"

"Come on Danny. You know I just want to help."

Danny sighed. "Well, okay." With this he looked at his sister impassively. It couldn't hurt. "Besides what can normal crime fighters do to a ghost?"

"They'll be at your house." Tucker pointed out. "And you are only half ghost. They could figure it out."

Danny felt his heart stop, he was right. This was impossible!

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled, and then quieted when she realized she'd drawn attention. "Stop talking like that you'll scare him half to death! No pun intended Danny..." She said.

"Sorry." Tucker whispered.

Sam placed a hand over one of Danny's and he jumped slightly from the unexpected contact. "Don't worry Danny. Everything will work out. It always does."

He relaxed slightly, not noticing he'd ever even tensed. "You're right." Smiling he rolled his hand and closed hers into his. The two noticed though and began to blush separating immediately. Jazz and Tucker shook their heads and shared a secrete smile.

"Sam's right dude. We've got this in the bag." Tucker said.

"Yeah." Jazz agreed, amused with how clueless her brother was.

* * *

_On the road in the T-car:_

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked again slightly annoyed.

Cyborg ignored him though and continued staring down the road. Beast Boy waved his hand in front of the car lover's face. "Hello!? Are we there yet?"

Cyborg's eye twitched in frustration. Beast Boy however was ignorant of this fact and continued to wave his hand in Cyborg's face. Cyborg snapped at the aggravating thing, and Beast Boy pulled back in shock. "I am driving! Leave me ALONE!"

Robin, who had been sleeping, shot up in shock and rubbed his eyes. "Are we there-

"NO!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin stared wide-eyed at his friend for a moment before he just shrugged and went back to drooling on his shoulder.

It was dark by the time Cyborg nearly passed the exit to Amity Park. "We're here!" He said as his car cut over the grassy divide slightly.

Everyone was awake now, trying to see their surroundings. Raven rolled her shoulders, her nick popping. "Ug, I have a crank in my nick."

Beast Boy laughed, but stopped when the girl glared at him.

"Oh! What is that?!" Starfire asked pointing ahead to a neon lit building the word Fenton displayed proudly on its side.

"That's our stop." Cyborg said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raven said dryly.

Robin looked at it with surprise. "We'll it may be a bit... eccentric."

"Or a lot." Cyborg said as he pulled up in front of the house.

Beast Boy jumped out of the car the second it stopped. "Well, I don't know about you all but I'm tired of being in the car!" With that he took for the building.

The other Titans followed with less enthusiasm. "This is going to be interesting." Raven said as she watched Starfire fly up behind Beast Boy as he rang the bell.

"GHOST!" A cry came from inside the house and the Titans all shared a similar look of confusion.

When the door flew open there was a large man wearing a bright orange hazmat suit. He looked over each of them scrutiny then paused on Starfire. "I knew it!" He pulled out a gun aiming it at her. "Maddie! Ghost! Quick get the Fenton Thermos!" Then he pulled the trigger.

"STAR!"

* * *

AN:

This the very first chapter is done…

*This is a word I made up for Star to say, I guess it means ghost, but really its just a bunch of letters I through together…


	2. Trouble Already

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**

By: GhostAnn

**Chapter Two**: Trouble Already

_Fenton Works- Friday night:_

Danny was in his room stressing over his math homework when the door bell rang. He sighed in frustration at his dad's scream of: "GHOST!"

His dad could be so-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny jumped at the shrill sound, "What the- that was a scream." Quickly abandoning his torturous homework, Danny ran into the hall sharing a similar look of shock with his sister.

"Did someone just scream?!" Jazz asked. Danny just nodded before running down the stairs.

"Jack Fenton!" Their mother, Maddie Fenton was yelling at their father. "What have I told you about goo-ing our guest?"

Jack stood in the middle of the living room rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He said with a sheepish grin to a red headed girl covered in green ecto-goo.

Danny and Jazz knew instantly what had happened.

"Dad…" Danny exasperated. "Not again." This was embarrassing.

"Oh!" Jack said happily. "Jazz! Danny! Guess who's here!"

'_Only the people who want to rip me apart and give me to you in colored wrapping_.' Danny thought darkly, but smiled instead. "Hi! You're the Teen Titans right?" Sometimes it scared him how well he could play the "everything's just fine" card when everything totally sucked.

There were 5 of them. 3 boys and 2 girls. The boys were obviously odd. One was made of mechanical parts and another was completely green. The only one that looked normal was dressed up in a strange outfit- cape and mask included.

The girls looked fairly normal, the one covered in goo was very pretty, with long red hair and bright green eyes. Too green actually, and her skin seemed to be the wrong shade of any human, but Danny thought it looked nice anyway. Then the other one, she was paler than Sam, and wore a dark blue-violet robe, she looked irritated.

"Yeah." The normal, yet bizarrely dressed boy said. "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

"Wait, I thought you were a team." Danny said in confusion.

"Well, yeah, but every team needs a little guidance." Robin said brushing back his black spiked hair, he seemed pretty serious.

"Well, maybe he's the leader, but I'm Cyborg." The metal boy said happily. "I provide the sonic BOOM!"

"Oh!" The red headed girl said, pulling at the goop in her hair. "I am Starfire! I hope we can be friends!"

Danny smiled at that, he wasn't sure why. Maybe because it was funny- or ironic.

"Raven." The pale girl said simply, then glared at his dad. "I like things when they're quiet. Real quiet."

There was something about her, something that made Danny feel uneasy, that made him shiver.

"Hey!" The green kid said, jumping and waving his arms. "Don't forget about me! I'm Beast Boy! The hottest Titan and the funniest!"

Danny smiled despite himself, he had a feeling this boy was a lot like Tucker, full of himself and totally unaware of the fact that he was weird.

"Wow," Maddie giggled slightly, as if a mother amused with her kids new friends. "Its so nice to meet you, I'm-"

"I'm Jack Fenton!" Jack interrupted and took his wife by the waist to hold her close to him. "And this is my wife! Maddie!"

"Nice to meet you." The Teen Titans said politely.

Jazz walked up to them and smiled. "I'm Jasmine, Jazz for short."

Beast Boys jaw hit the ground, and hearts filled his eyes, instantaneously struck by cupid.

"I'm Danny." Danny said without looking at them or coming over. He knew, from what Sam told him, despite what they might look like, these guys meant business.

Maddie clapped her hands together then, "Okay, lets see. We don't have the best room and Jack kind of destroyed the guest room…" Danny and Jazz cringed at the memory. '_Kind of?!_' "So… Danny, the boys they'll stay with you. Jazz-"

Jazz beat her to it though. "The girls, I know mom."

"Good." Maddie smiled. "Now your trip must have been long, do you want something to eat or would you like to just head up to bed now?"

* * *

Maddie's offer of food wasn't declined, so now it was 10:30 PM and after the Titans grabbed their things from their car, Danny and Jazz were left showing the Titans to their rooms. Danny traveled slowly behind his sister trying to hide his nerves. But no matter what he tried, he just kept jumping at every sound, every unexpected movement. "Dude." Danny jumped as Beast Boy spoke. "Are you okay?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah! I'm great! Why wouldn't I be?!" He could feel his body twitch with anticipation. He didn't know what of, but he felt his senses were all on high alert. It was like a demon boomerang, his fears, he throws them away and they come right back with double the force.

"I don't know," The Cyborg kid said. "Its just you seem a little-"

"Jumpy!" Beast Boy finished loudly, causing Danny to jump again.

"Jumpy?" Danny laughed, feeling beads of sweet covering his forehead and upper lip. "Me? N-no. I'm not jumpy. I'm just..." Oh great he didn't know what he was aside from jumpy! "Uh-um, anxious!"

"Why?" Danny cringed. Out of one trap into another.

"No real reason. Just... a test at school I'm sooo going to bomb." He said. It wasn't a total lie, he had been stressing over his math test. If only it were possible to stay awake in such a boring class, maybe then he could actually pass...

"Oh." Robin said. "For a second there I thought it was because of us."

"NO!" Danny jumped on that before he really registered the comment and afterwards was smacking himself mentally for the outburst. "I mean. Yeah, you know. Y-you are intimidating..." Danny swallowed nervously. Then not meaning to he admitted a deep feeling. "I mean, tougher kids are always pushing me around." He sped up, his heart about to give out with exhaustion. Relief saved him though, as he saw the top of the stairs and the welcoming of his bedroom door.

The Titan boys were silent after his words and shared slightly upset glances. They were the heroes, they didn't want anyone to fear them. Well, except the bad guys.

The Titans collided with Danny when he suddenly stopped almost . Danny groaned, as a stream of light blue fog seeped through his lips, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Um, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked again and Danny bit his lip nervously, how was he suppose to ditch his 'guests'?

"I'm fine." He continued heading down the hall to a room. It was obvious to the Titans that he was into space as they entered his NASA covered room. "This is my room. Um..." He scratched the back of his head kind of like Jack had earlier when he was apologizing for shooting Starfire. "I need to go take care of some things, but I'll be right back."

With that Danny shut the door. Leaving the Titans in his room. "That was kind of weird." Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, then smiled kind of sadly. "But look at his parents."

"I know!" Beast Boy said. "Can you say mental!?" He laughed.

Robin and Cyborg just frowned at each other. "Come on." Robin finally said. "Lets unpack."

So the three teens unrolled there sleeping bags and checked over there bags to make sure they had everything they needed for the night at least.

"Beep. Beep. Beep!" The boys stopped as Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Mayor?" He asked.

"Titans! Inviso-Bill! He's been spotted in the park!"

Robin looked up at Cyborg and Beast Boy, surprised. They'd only just got here, he wasn't expecting it.

"Alright!" Robin said, and took charge. With that Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran out into the hall, "Raven! Starfire! We have a lead on Phantom! Lets go!"

* * *

_The park- Friday night_:

Pine needles showered Danny's head as he collided with a large pine tree, shaking his head; he looked up through his messy white hair at the ghost who'd thrown him. The ghost smiled at him, his large fangs glowing in the moon light. This ghost was new to Danny, he had gray skin and blue hair and a long reptile-like tail. Aside from the tail and odd colored skin he would probably fair well as a teen super model. Of course the ghost had other things in mind.

Chuckling with inhuman laughter, his red eyes aglow with glee, he aimed his hands at Danny, taking a moment to fill them with a red energy. The light stretching out the features of his face.

Danny growled as he stood, and placed his hands together to counter the attack. "Eat this you over-sized lizard!" Danny charged a large blast; he was angry. He'd been battling this ghost for nearly 15 minutes now, and it had gone far enough as to drag him out into the park!

He fired.

The ghost fired.

The attacks collided and the two flew back from the force. Danny spun, and fired a small ecto-blast from his finger.

The blast followed a flawless path, and Danny was sure they would hit, but the ghost just created a hole in its abdomen to avoid the attack. Letting out a yell of rage the teenager flew toward the ghost and pinned him to a tree. The ghost, however, just grinned as his eyes began to glow. Using a double laser eye ray the ghost hit Danny full in the face. Danny released him using his hands as a shield to block his eyes. The ghost then took the chance to send blast after blast to hit Danny. Stunned, Danny quickly put up a shield shaking away his shock. Danny had used a lot of his energy, and his shield was failing faster than the ghost's attacks. Quickly Danny phased through the ground and shot up from behind the ghost and sucked it in the Thermos.

A quick end to a tough battle.

Sighing, he rubbed his shoulder, thankful that fight was over.

With a quick scan of the park, he centered the energy he had left in him to take off but stopped when he spotted something flying toward him from the corner of his eye. He spun, wondering what it was. As it came closer he stuck his hand out to catch it. Before it hit, he saw it was some sort of small disk. Shock nearly overcame him when it exploded. "Ow." He blurted, but it didn't hurt, he just wasn't expecting it.

"What the!?" He saw flashes of green and what looked like an ecto-blast headed straight for him. Out of practice he dodged them. He knew it couldn't be a ghost- he would have sensed it- was it his parents?

Suddenly he felt something collide with his back, but still it didn't hurt. Shocked He watched as a pigeon soared past him, then it did something that made Danny yelp with surprise, it turned into a pterodactyl and came back for him. He went intangible this time, and it fell through him. Then there were more disks and that green blast along with something new. A blue energy- they all collided with him at once and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he lost control and plummeted to the ground.


	3. When You’re Under Attack

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter 3: When You're Under Attack

_Park, Friday Night:_

"YES!" Beast Boy cheered, landing as Phantom's form plummeted to the ground, "We did it!"

"Wahoo! That was easy!" Cyborg said, obviously proud.

Raven sighed as she came up like a shadow. "Don't be so sure."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to the girl confused as Robin and Starfire made their way slowly to the still smoking crater. "What?" Robin took a step back in shock as the ghost rose shakily to the air.

"How can he even move after falling like that!?" Cyborg asked.

The ghost turned toward them his eyes burning brightly and his first glowing.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled as he took toward Inviso-Bill.

Raven rolled her eyes as she leaned against a tree. "Not going to work."

Starfire looked to Raven and then to the ghost and backed off; if Raven was so sure they could not touch this ghost, she believed her.

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy jumped for the ghost boy who threw his arms up in fear, dropping his energy. The three boys fell through him and Robin spun punching and kicking, never making real contact. Beast Boy ran continuously and uselessly through him shifting creatures at random.

"Why," Cyborg asked as he punched through Phantom again and again, "Can't- I- hit- you?"

The ghost child looked amused for a moment, but slowly began to look annoyed. His eye actually twitched with irritation and boredom as Robin went through him again. Although, he wasn't the only one getting frustrated…

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stopped at Raven's command.

Raven's feet left the ground as she activated her magic. The spirit shivered as he watched her.

"**Azereth Metrion Zinthose**."

Magic whipped from her and surrounded Phantom. He took off trying to escape the dark power, but he wasn't quick enough. Soon the ghost boy was trapped in a bubble of black magic. Without hesitation he ran right into the dark wall, only to bounce back. It quickly became apparent that he couldn't faze through Raven's makeshift cage. He ripped through it with his ecto-blast, with no progress as Ravens magic sealed the holes almost instantly. With increasing panic, the ghost boy flew at the walls bouncing off of them like a ping-pong ball, desperate for an escape. It wasn't long before he stopped, falling to the bottom of the bubble breathing heard. Cyborg was confused as he observed this – could ghost breathe?

"What do we do with him now?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged as she looked at the white outline of the ghost through her magic. Beast

Boy was doing the same; Phantom's eyes were just white in her magic. He frowned, the ghost looked… familiar.

Phantom looked to them; exhausted. "Please, please let me go."

"Why?" Robin asked, "So you can destroy something else?"

"No – " The ghost stopped himself clearly offended.

"We should take him to the Fenton's." Starfire said.

The ghost stood then, the movement looking forced with his worn body. "Sorry, I can't… let you do that."

With that, he put his hands together aiming at the bottom of the cage and the black ball exploded with white light. The Titans had to shield their eyes when the bottom exploded with a nearly blinding green light.

When it all returned to normal the ghost was gone.

"No," Robin said, shocked.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"Simple." Raven said dropping her magic. "We wait till he shows again."

Cyborg sighed as Raven landed.

"I thought we had him…"

"We all did." Robin admitted.


	4. Fenton School of Ghost Hunting

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**  
By: GhostAnn

Chapter Four: Fenton School of Ghost Hunting

_Saturday Morning- Fenton Works:_

Danny rolled over sore, the fight with the ghost and the over use of his powers in order to escape the Titans trap had put him out the second he reached his bed that night. He rubbed his eye's and yawned as he stood seeing his room was empty. For a second he thought maybe the whole thing was a dream. Crime fighters, after him, staying at his house? It sure sounded crazy enough to be a dream, but his soar limbs said otherwise.

He woke himself up and got dressed as he thought of the previous nights events. _'The Teen Titans haven't even been here a day and they've already almost caught me_.' He frowned slipping on his shirt and stared uselessly and angrily at his unruly hair in the mirror.

"And that was with out Mom's and Dad's help." He said aloud.

He picked up the Fenton thermos and frowned at the indicator blinking "occupied". He really should empty it- but it could wait till later. With a yawn he set it down only to jump when his door flew open unexpectedly.

"Oh! Good!" It was his dad, "You're up! Come on! The Teen Titans are in the basement and we're ready to start class!"

Danny blinked. "Class?"

"Yeah!" His dad bellowed happily. "Its the first day of the Fenton's School for Ghost Hunting!"

_'Oh._' Danny thought, with a grown. '_That__ class_.'

"It's Saturday dad do you really have to use the word class?"

"Nope! But it's so cool!" Jack slammed the door leaving his son to get ready.

With a sigh Danny slowly fallowed his dad down the stairs, the least he could do was try to keep things normal. If that was even possible. When he reached the door to the basement there was a nock on the front door. Danny groaned and went tiredly to the living room. When he opened the door though, his face brightened with a smile. "Sam! Tucker!"

"Hey Danny. We thought we'd check up on you." Sam said as she walked in.

"Yeah, you know, with the Titans and all."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Danny said. "Speaking of the Titans, they're down stairs in the basement. Dad and Mom are starting the first ever 'Fenton School of Ghost Hunting', me and Jazz are aiding." He said miserably. "You want to join?"

"Oh," Sam said not really likening the idea but one glance at Danny's hopeful face she said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Danny smiled.

"Normally," Tucker said. "I'd say 'NO', but who could pass up meeting real live heroes!?"

"What am I?" Danny asked, "A side dish?"

"We love you Danny, but it's just not the same when the hero's your best friend." Sam said.

"True." Tucker said.

Danny just grabbed their arms and dragged them with him angrily. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

"Where is Danny?" Maddie asked frustrated.

"He's on his way!" Jack assured her. "I just woke him for the class!"

Jazz rolled her eye's, if Danny was smart he'd be heading for Canada right about now.

Just about then Danny made his way down the steps followed by Sam and Tucker. '_Though he is a C student…_' Jazz reminded herself, never once noting the fact that she herself had neglected to by the earliest flight out of the state. Country. Off the planet.

"Danny!" Maddie said happily. "There you are!"

"Hey mom." He said. "Mind if Sam and Tucker join us?"

"No, not at all! The more the better! Come on in kids, make your selves at home."

"Hey!" Cyborg greeted the three teens first.

"Hey," Danny met. "Guys, this is Cyborg. Cyborg this is Sam and Tucker."

"Cyborg?" Sam asked razing a brow, as she looked the teenage boy over. "Creative."

"Cool!" Tucker said. "Cyborg! Its really you! Wow!"

Cyborg laughed. "Nice to meet you too!"

Danny smiled, filling more like he was introducing friends to friends rather than enemies to friends. "Then there's Robin."

"Hey." The boy wonder did a light wave to let them know who he was.

"Beast Boy." Danny motioned to the green boy who was just smiling at Jazz. Danny paused, 'I'd better keep an eye on him.' He shook his head and continued. "Raven."

"Yeah, don't get her mad. Trust me its not easy but its not pretty either." Cyborg said. Raven gave him a warning glance and he shut up.

Danny laughed and pointed out Starfire. "Then, there is-

"Starfire!" She soared over, beating Danny to the finish. "Hi! I'm Starfire! I am very honored to meet you! Your town is so nice! Do you like mustard? What's your favorite color? Do you hangout much? Do you think you'd like to be friends?"

"Uh… Thanks, no, purple, depends, and sure." Sam said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

"What?" Tucker blinked, but this only got a small laugh from Starfire.

She flew close to him. "Would you like to be my friend as well?"

"Sure!" Tucker said. "I'll be your friend! Maybe even more!" Starfire blinked at this, and Robin fumed in the back round.

"Are you suggesting the boy-girl of more than friend's relation ship?"

"Uh…" Tucker wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry but I must decline, but we can still be friends!"

"Aw man!" Tucker said in defeat.

"It's okay dude, she's with Robin." Cyborg said.

"I'm not her boy friend." Robin said and he and Starfire blushed.

"Oh! Like Danny and Sam!" Tucker compared.

"We're not together!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

They blushed, and everyone laughed.

"Okay kids!" Maddie broke into there conversation. "Jack and I put this video together to explain the 'Scientifics of Ghost'! I hope you all enjoy it!"

The lights went out and a small TV lit up and the words Fenton crossed the screen.

"Hi!" The screen changed to show Maddie next to Jack. "I'm Maddie Fenton."

"I'm Jack Fenton!" Jack chimed. "This is a video about ghost!"

"There are many different stories of ghost. Some although not fully true skim the basic abilities of most ghosts."

A cartoon ghost faded on to the screen. "Ghosts originate from different things." Maddie continued. "Some are of memories or left over essences of humans while others are created purely out of emotion or sometimes specific events. Such as holidays, or celebrations, sometimes even things like meteor showers can provide the right energy for a ghost to be created."

Whispering in the back Danny, Sam, and Tucker only paid half attention to what was playing on the video, while Beast Boy on the other hand had already started snoring.

The little cartoon ghost started bouncing around as Maddie spoke. "Ghosts have several abilities-

"But not all ghost are the same!" Jack cut in loudly, making Beast Boy jump awake.

"That's right! There are 3 abilities that nearly all ghost share." The cartoon ghost rubbed its hands together as she spoke. "Invisibility." The cartoon vanished then reappeared. "Intangibility." The ghost floated through a wall that fell from the top of the screen. "Then the ability to fly or float." The ghost soared up and out of view.

"That's not all they can do." Robin whispered.

"Ghost have other abilities as well. We're not entirely sure what deciphers which get what or when or even how," Maddie said. "though there are reports of telepathy, possession, firing ecto raze, and a multitude of other powers. However, they sometimes seam to relate to the theme of the ghost." Maddie said.

"That's right! Most ghost have themes, but not all!"

"That's right honey! Have a cookie!" The Jack on the screen squeaked and stuffed the said cookie into his mouth. "Now, most things on earth can't hurt ghost. People can't touch them at all, but ghost can touch humans if they want. Where as in the Ghost Zone it's the exact opposite." Maddie said.

The Teen Titans shared confused looks. "What is the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked.

"Oh! Oh! That's easy!" Jack said enthusiastically. "Its where the ghost live!

"Well, then, how do ghost get here?"

"Well, they fined weak spots between our world and their's and 'fwhoop' slip through! Some actually have powers and can get between the world's whenever they want. We actually think Phantom might possess such an ability!" Jack said.

Danny couldn't help but snort at this.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up." Maddie sad with a smile, "Why do ghost leave the Ghost Zone in the first place?"

"Lots of reasons! Hey!" Jack said suddenly even more existed. "Want to see the ghost portal?!"

"Later honey." Maddie said sternly.

"Aww, but I wanted to show off our greatest creation…" Jack wined.

"Okay." Maddie said, in obvious acted defeat, and the screen was suddenly filled with blue prints and notes flashing by while Maddie's voice explained. "We made a prototype, 20 years ago, in collage but it failed and resulted in the hospitalization of a close friend."

"But this one works perfectly!" Jack said as the screen returned to them, but now the back round had changed to show a large octagon shaped machine with large caution striped doors. Jack hit a big red button and they slid open reviling a spinning glowing green vortex. "This is the Fenton Ghost Portal! My pride and joy!"

They all sat through another hour of this, as it described more clearly what the Ghost Zone was, and how to tell if a ghost is near. It, in Danny's and Jazz's opinion, was torture.

Finally Maddie got up and shut the TV set off. "Well That was defiantly interesting…" Raven said.

"Agh! My brain! It hurts!" Beast Boy complained.

"Really?" Jack asked. "That happens to me when ever I try to think!"

"What a surprise." Sam and Raven said in unison.

"I think we've done enough damage for one day." Jazz said standing up stretching.

"We'll what do you guys think? Want to check out the weapons or do you need a brake?" Maddie asked.

Robin stood stretching slightly. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton."

"Please, call me Maddie."

"Maddie." Robin said, filling a bit weird, as he looked around at the other teens he sighed. "I think that's enough for now. Any suggestions for lunch though?"

"Yeah!" Tucker said. "The Nasty Burger!"

"It's better than it sounds." Danny said to Robin and Ravens disturbed looks.

"Wait, is this a hamburger place?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes it is!" Tucker said.

"Coolyoh!" Cyborg said

"Not cool!" Beast Boy yelled. "Are you forgetting there's a vegetarian here?"

"Wait, how did you know Sam was a vegetarian?" Danny asked.

"Not Sa- wait, you're a vegetarian?" Beast Boy asked Sam.

"An ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Hu?" Cyborg and Robin asked.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Beast Boy explained.

"Wow, you know your vegetarians." Tucker said.

"Well I can't see how anyone can hate meat, I especially can't see why anyone would choose tofu over a real stake!"

"Tofu?" Tucker said making a face. "Yuck!"

"Tuck's a omnivore," Danny explained.

"Cool… I just like meat! But lets forget it- stop chatting and get that hamburger!" Cyborg said drooling.

"Wait! Kids, there's one more thing." Maddie said.

"Oh great." Danny mumbled.

"Jack and I put these packs together, just incase you run into Inviso-Bill or any other ghost. Now remember we haven't reached the weapons part yet, so only use them in an emergency. Okay."

Every one got a sack, Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker included. "Thanks. Later Mrs.-"

Robin couldn't finish as he was dragged with the others up the stairs.

When Danny found himself outside he took a deep breath. "That was the worst!" He said, only to stop dead in his tracks. "Wow! Sweet wheels!"

"Yeah, it's the T-Car!" Tucker said.

"You like?" Cyborg asked. Danny nodded, lost where teen boys go when they dream about cars. "Yeah, built her from scratch." Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey! Hey! BB! No doggy paws on the seat!"

"Come on." Sam grabbed Danny and dragged him to Jazz's pink car.

"No!" Danny cried trying to get to the car of all boys dreams. Finally ending the struggle though he crawled in the back of Jazz's car with Sam and Tucker. "None of you want to ride up front?" Jazz asked.

"No."

"Suit yourselves." She shrugged starting up the engine.

"Now lets see." Sam said as the car moved down the road. "A Fenton thermos, ghost gauntlets, nine tails, ecto-staff, and…um." She stopped in the middle of listing off the items in the bag.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Ghost deflector. Your dad must have bought more parts."

"Ghost deflector? Oh great."

"Come on guys." Jazz said, "It's not that bad, the Titans probably won't know what they do."

"Um…" Sam said holding up the belt and a note. "This note says:

'This belt keeps ghost from touching you, because it shocks them. Strap it on and turn it on :D

Where it at all times!

Maddie and Jack'

-

"I bet they'll get the message."

"Yeah." Danny said toying with his. "I can't wear it either, it hurts like a stun gun or something. Really painful."

Jazz made a face. "Great. Hey, what if you put yours on but leave it off."

"It wont hurt me, but the other's will." Danny said doing as she suggested. "If I touch any of them I'll be toast."

"Well," Sam said sternly. "Then don't touch them."

-----------------

_In Cyborg's car…_

Robin sat in the passenger seat of Cyborg's car and Beast Boy sat in the back between Starfire and Raven. While as always Cyborg drove.

"Stupid Nasty Burger." Beast Boy was mumbling to himself.

"We'll finger something out. Maybe they have a salad bar or something." Raven said.

"Don't worry BB! I will be happy to help you with your search of the 'tofu' and 'veggie'!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Beast Boy sunk in his seat. "Thanks Star."

"Sam seamed okay with the idea." Robin said, "There must be something you can eat there."

"Sure." Beast Boy said not convinced.

* * *

_Outside Fenton Works:_

Binoculars fell from the sight of the Teen Titans and their new friends getting into there vehicles, to revel the mask of Slade. The man laughed. "Long time no play Robin." He watched as the vehicles rounded the corner, vanishing from sight. "Let's see how well you play this new game of chest."

The man was sitting on the roof of the building across from Fenton Works, a ghost floating behind him. "The pray are out of sight."

Slade sighed. "Yes, I know that Skulker."

The ghost crossed his mettle arms. "Shouldn't we pursue them?"

Slade looked back at the hunter. "No, not now." He stood. "Contact Vladimir, tell him the Titans are at Fenton Works, and we can now begin phase 2 of his plans."

"Yes sir." Skulker took off.

Slade laughed. "Now to begin my own plans." He vanished from sight.


	5. The Nasty Burger

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**  
By: GhostAnn

Chapter Five: The Nasty Burger

_Saturday afternoon- The Nasty Burger:_

"Wow." Cyborg said happily as he interred the restaurant. "Greasy hamburger meat!"

"Yes, it's a dream come true." Raven said dryly.

"Come on, let's order!" Tucker said.

After ordering their food the teens moved around a table and Danny skillfully chose to set at the end to the left of Jazz, Tucker and Sam on ether side of them; while Robin sat across at the wall of the table, Starfire on his left and Cyborg on his right. Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg but across from Raven who sat in-between Starfire and Tucker.

It was, to say the least, crowded.

"So any topic's anyone one?" Jazz asked awkwardly.

"Well, have either of you ever seen a ghost before?" Robin asked. "Last night was a first for me- kinda a shocker. I honestly didn't believe in ghost."

"I -cough- haven't. I mean." Danny swallowed. "I've never seen a ghost before. I mean, only from a distance…"

This time Jazz coughed almost letting out a stiff laugh, she cleared her throat. "Um," She glanced at Danny apologetically. "I've seen a few. My dad actually saved me from one once."

"We've seen lodes of 'um!" Tucker said.

"Really?" Robin looked surprised.

"They're way over used." Sam said.

"My mom and dad have probably seen dozens of ghost." Danny said, fiddling with his straw.

"Yeah. They are ghost hunters after all." Jazz said. "Of the ghost- you know. Not ghost but hunters of ghost- ouf." Jazz smiled sheepishly at Danny after he elbowed her.

"Anyway," Danny said, "I was wondering what kind of powers do you guys have?"

"I meditate every day so I can control my power, witch is basically telekinesis." Raven said shocking the table. "What?" She asked bitterly. "He asked."

"Telekinesis?" Danny asked. '_Can she read minds?_'

"Yeah, I work with my mind, I can move objects, and sense things normal people can't, as well as reach into the very core of your mind." Danny's eyes went wide, "Of course because of moral reasons, and sanity reasons, I usually stay out of other people's heads."

"So you wouldn't just randomly read someone's mind?" Sam asked.

"Of course not," Raven said, "and unless it was absolutely necessary for the safety of others, I refuse to enter anyone's mind without permission."

"Wow…" Danny blinked, that was a lot to take in.

"Well," Beast Boy said. "I have an awesome power too! I can turn into any animal."

"Neat." Sam said.

"Yeah, one time I turned into an alien dog thing! It was weird!"

"Why are you green?" Tucker asked.

Beast Boy, who had been laughing, stopped. "That's a joke, right?"

Cyborg came in here happily. "Well I am like 90 percent robot and can fire a cyber canon!"

Tuckers eyes lit up, Beast Boys skin color forgotten. "Cool…"

"No really," Beast Boy said. "You are joking, right? Right?"

"Yeah, but the thing that makes me so strong isn't my robotic parts, or my mettle armor."

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"It's my human side. Being human makes me strong."

Danny looked up to the cyborg at that, '_Being human? Makes him strong?_'

Sam smiled, "Wow," She looked at Danny then back at Cyborg. "You're right; I think that makes you awesome."

Both boys (Danny and Cyborg) blushed.

Jazz cleared her throat, "What about you Robin? Any powers?"

"I don't really have powers." Robin said. "But, I have mastered several stiles of marshal arts- "

"And you're an awesome leader." Cyborg said. "He's the one who keeps us together."

"Sometimes." Robin admitted.

"Me next! Me next!" Starfire jumped in beaming. "I am from Tamiran!"

"What's Tamiran?" Danny asked.

"Don't you mean where?" Sam said.

"Its my home planet and its far away!"

"Whoa! You're an alien?" Danny was a bit surprised, wouldn't the government want to dissect her or something?

Tucker sighed at his friend's naivety, "Duh, Danny, every one knows that."

"I can also fly and fire star-bolts and shoot lasers from my eyes!"

"Yeah, and she's much stronger than she looks." Robin said.

"59!" Some one yelled.

Jazz stood, "Well, that's our orders, come on Danny, lets go get it."

"I'll help." Sam stood.

Soon they returned with food and drinks and passed them out to there proper owners.

"So." Robin said, unwrapping his burger. "What about you guys?"

Danny was taken back by this question. "W-what d-do you mean, what about me - us?" Danny asked nervously. "We don't have powers."

"I know, what I mean is, what do you do?"

"Oh," Danny laughed. "This and that... What ells would we do?" Danny accidentally knocked over Tuckers French-fries trying to stay casual, the Tech geek gasped at the unholy act.

"Yeah," Sam jumped to Danny's rescue. "All our time is occupied by school."

"Among other things." Tuck said absently as he stuffed the fries in his mouth and returned to his PDA.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tuck's a techno geek-

"I am not!"

"And I am a goth, I'm doomed to peppy-sun-loving parents, and I don't care what the kids at school think of me." She continued ignoring the boys protest.

"She's also rich! OW!" Tucker hit his jaw on the table binding over as Sam kicked him in the shin.

"Which is more that we can say for you!" Danny laughed at his friend.

Jazz was chewing on her straw. "I live in a house razed by the world's craziest people… but I'm planning on going to Harvard or Yell when I graduate…"

Beast Boy was watching Jazz with every word. "Cool. So you're like a smart person?"

Jazz laughed. "No I just try hard, study and well you know…" She blushed.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"What about you Danny?" Robin asked the boy suddenly.

"Me? Well nothing special about me. I'm a C student and the schools biggest looser."

Robin gave him an odd look. "You're not a looser Danny." Jazz said sternly.

"You're right!" A new voice said. "He's a freak!" They turned to see a tall blond muscled down jock.

"Dash, how are you?" Danny said raggedly.

"Like you care!"

"You're right, I don't." Danny smiled meekly.

"Well, guess what! You will! I failed my retake!"

"Well isn't that a surprise." Sam said sarcastically.

"Shut up loser! Well, Danny, do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Get a tutor and leave me be?"

"Wrong!" Dash picked up Danny's soda and smashed it on his head. The contents flattened the boys hair and ran down his face. Rage filled Danny and his eyes flashed green.

"Danny..." Sam warned.

Robin jumped up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sit down wan'a be. This doesn't concern you."

"It does" Starfire rose from her seat eyes and hands glowing green. ", and I suggest you leave, now."

Dash took a step back in shock. "What are you?"

"We're the Teen Titans." Beast Boy said.

Dash stopped and laughed. "You? You guys are the Titans? What kind of villains do you fight? Babies?" Suddenly he was flying across the building hitting the opposite wall. With some help from Kwan and another jock, he stood up. The whole building erupted with laughter.

"You are the baby!" Starfire said, pointing accusingly.

"You'll pay for that Fentony!" Dash snapped as he left the building, bright red with embarrassment and anger.

Danny swallowed hard.

"Thanks, but he'll be back. I'm like his personal punching bag."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Tuh, what a jerk."

"He's the most popular kid in school." Tucker explained. "We three are the least."

"I could care less." Sam said. "People should be accepted for who they are and not for how big of an a-

"Okay Sam! We've heard that speech a million times and I think they get it." Danny stopped her. Then his ghost since went off. "Plus, I need to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" He took off, praying the Titans would stay put.

"He can't hold his soda." Jazz said, laughing nervously.

* * *

Danny ran into a stall in the boy's bathroom and through his hands up into the air. "I'm Going Ghost!" He called and soared, invisibly out into the dining aria looking around. Suddenly he heard noises coming from the back. "Ha! Ha! Take that!" A familiar voice boosted. Danny floated into the walk in freezer and became visible. "Take that you useless condiments!"

"Do you ever go away?"

"YOU!" The Box Ghost yelled spinning to face Danny. "I shall crush you with my boxes of DOOM!"

Danny sighed. "Do you mind if we speed this up a bit? I'm kind of in hiding."

"YOU! You can not hide from me and my boxes of doom!" The Box Ghost droned. "For I-ee AM the BOX GHOST!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Danny grabbed his thermos.

"What!?" The Box Ghost yelled when he saw this. "That cub-less container of Doom? Why mock me?"

"Mock you?" Danny laughed, "This thing has held you so many times I've lost count!"

Suddenly a Nasty Burger employ walked in caring a tray of buns and humming horribly.

The employ stopped though when he saw them, and stuttered, "G-G-G" Then scram. "Ghost!" He ran out.

"Yes! Flee! Flee for I-ee am the Box Ghost!"

"Okay. I'd love to stay and catch up on old, times but now I've really got to run!" Danny said as he sucked the ghost into his thermos.

As he put the thermos away the Teen Titans tore into the room. "Stop where you are Inviso-Bill!" Robin ordered.

Danny sighed. "For the millionth time it's Danny Phantom! Not Inviso-Bill!"

"Frankly we don't care. You're a villain and we're taking you down!" Cyborg preached.

"I'm not the bad guy!" Danny nearly screamed. The Teen Titans just stared blankly at him. Danny sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that day and put his fingers to his head as if they could stop the migraine coming on. "Look. Can we find a place to talk?"

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked.

Danny through his arms around with frustration: "I don't know! You could give it a shot though and if it doesn't work out I'll let you kick my butt! Deal?"

Danny floated there arms crossed glowing green eyes boring into the 5 teens. They looked at each other and shrugged. Robin then turned to Danny and stuck his hand up to shake hands. "Deal."

Danny eyed his hand. "I think I'll pass on the handshake, but listen, meet me by the fountain at Amity Park - uh - the park, tomorrow at noon, we'll talk then, alright." Then with a salute the ghost boy soared up through the roof and disappeared.


	6. Thermos Please

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Six: Thermos Please

_Saturday Night:_

Danny sighed as he walked into Fenton Works totally wiped out. There hadn't been any ghost attacks- he was just worn out from the day's events, and tired from bowling for 2 hours strait at Sam's. He sighed dragging himself upstairs into his room. "Don't!" Cyborg yelled "I'm trying to see what's in it!"

Danny blinked at the seen before complete horror over took him. "Don't touch that!" He yelled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had found his thermos and were messing with it. "Hey Danny!" Beast Boy said.

"This is very high-tech we all got one, but yours is the only one with any singes of ever being used." Cyborg said. "What does it do anyway?"

"Let me see that!" Beast Boy said grabbing the thermos.

"Hey Beast Boy! I was looking at that!"

"What does this button do?" Beast Boy asked pushing the release button.

"NO!" Danny screamed as the lid popped off from the force of the release and all of the ghosts he'd caught since Friday escaped.

The Box Ghost flew around gleefully. "I-ee am free! I told you before! That evil container of DOOM can not hold ME!" Then he left.

The thermos was still emptying and when it finally stopped one last ghost flew out. The ghost from the park, he smiled at Danny his red eyes glowing gleefully before he vanished. Danny was pulling at his hair by now. "NO IT TOOK FOREVER TO CATCH ALL THOSE GHOST!"

"Whoa." Beast Boy said completely blown back with shock. "That was a lot of ghost."

"I've NEVER seen anything like that before!" Cyborg yelled. "Ever!"

Danny swallowed looking at the two Titans. "Um..." He loosed his hair, but it staid how he'd pulled it.

"Danny?" Robin asked standing wide eyed behind him with Starfire and Raven at his opened bedroom door.

"It wasn't!" Danny stopped. "I didn't! I-!"

"Why did you tell us you'd never seen a ghost before? There had to be over a hundred in that thing, it must have taken months to catch them." Danny laughed nervously, 'or just 2 days…'

"I- I- I didn't want anyone to know." He said. "Ghost hunting isn't exactly praised and my parents don't even know- please! Don't tell anyone! My high school life would sink even lower! My parents _can't _know! They'll tell, everyone 'look at my great ghost hunting son'" Danny mocked Jacks voice, then his mothers: "'Yes he takes after his father' I'd die of embarrassment!"

"But that last ghost." Cyborg said. "We saw Phantom catch that ghost on Friday." Danny felt his body tremble with every heart beat. Then Cyborg gasped. "He stole your thermos!"

"Yeah, and returned it?" Raven asked eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"He could have!" Danny said panicked. "He is a ghost!"

"Why would-

"Can we just drop it?" Danny asked, trembling still, "They're ghost, ghost get places, no one knows how." The Titans were silent, and Danny headed out of the room thermos in hand. "I'm going to go put this up- later." He disappeared down the hall.

Robin watched him go, Danny was hiding something.

He knew he was.

* * *

_Sunday Morning- Fenton Works:_

Danny yawned as he filled a bole with cereal. Everyone else was eating their own breakfast, Robin and Cyborg where actually arguing over the last peace of bacon while Beast Boy inhaled a pile of tofu waffles. His parents we're watching the television on the counter already wide awake and ready to go. Starfire on the other hand was eating mustard and Oreos, while Raven sipped some orange juice.

Jazz was leaning against the kitchen wall watching them all as she drank some coffee.

Danny stopped in mid bight when the volume of the TV suddenly jumped up 10 notches with a commercial. "Hello Amity Park!" A woman said. "Does the constant fear of ghost real or fake bug you? Are you in need of some real help?"

"Hey!" Jack said, and then added miserably. "I help."

"Yes you do sweaty!" Maddie kissed him.

The woman continued. "And I don't necessarily mean mental!" She laughed at her lame joke. "Well we here at Axion Labs have just the thing!" Danny blinked at the screen.

"What is Vlad up to?" He wondered silently. Knowing too well who was in charge of those labs.

Next thing Danny knew he was standing in the back of the basement, as the Titans rapped up there weapons training with Jack and Maddie. "What just happened?"

He shook his head and joined Jazz. "Oh, you're alive." She said. "Was it a ghost?"

"What?"

"Well you slipped out there for awhile, nearly the whole class." She said looking at him concerned.

"No. I don't know. Jazz weren't we just-

"That's enough for today." Maddie said. "You kid's go ahead and have fun now."

"Come on Danny!" Cyborg called. "We're going to play some volleyball!"

"I'm not going to be the ball this time!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Jazz I-

"Go on Danny have some fun while they're not trying to kill you." She said obviously not sensing the urgency in Danny's voice.

Danny sighed. "Okay."


	7. Don't Jinx Me!

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**  
By: GhostAnn

Chapter Seven: Don't Jinx Me!

_Sunday Afternoon- Danny's bedroom:_

"Well yeah, it went pretty well, but they definitely still don't trust me." Danny said into the phone. He was sitting on his bed tinkering with a model rocket. It was one he finished recently and had the NASA emblem sticker on the side. "No, of course not, what am I suppose to do go 'hey guys I'm Danny Fenton and I'm also the ghost boy, Danny Phantom!' they'd kill me before I had a chance to say 'boo'." He paused for a moment listening. "I know Sam but I don't think it's a good time yet, I'm just waiting for the right moment..." He stopped again. "Well if I can get away with never... I will." Danny pulled the phone away form his ear as a yell came through the phone. "Uhh... Sam?" He waited for an answer and replied. "Oh, bummer, I'll let you go then. Yeah, talk to you later. Okay! I get it, what do you want me too do about it? No I can't do that. NO! Sam, you know I can't over shadow your mom just because you don't want to wear a dress! Well, then, go. I understand, okay. Bye. Sam... Good bye." Danny hung up the phone.

As he set his rocket aside he heard a knock at his door. "Danny?" It was Jazz. She opened the door slowly and walked in. "How are you?"

Danny gave her an odd look, "Fine... Tuck is always pressing me for details on the Titans, he's obsessed, he thinks Star is hot and Cy is the coolest thing that ever walked the planet!"

Jazz laughed light heartedly. "Well, that's Tucker."

"Yeah." Danny said.

The three male Titans entered the room just then. Beast Boy stopped when he saw Jazz, hearts filling his eyes yet again. "BB, you are crazy! How would you know? You wouldn't know!" Cyborg growled.

"Hu?" Beast Boy said coming out of his daze. "Oh, well, I think you're crazy! I mean is it that hard to believe? Ghost are weird Raven is weird, and she likes weird! Plus of course I don't know, that's why they call it a theory! Hello!"

"Like you're zombie theory?" Robin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked.

"Beast Boy thinks Raven likes the ghost boy." Cyborg said bluntly.

Danny blinked as he stood, "What makes him think that?"

"Duh! She never took her eyes off of him and like she was the first one at the fountain!"

"And you know this how?" Cyborg asked; then in a more mocking voice. "You like her don't you?"

"No!"

"Well if you don't then how do you know all that stuff? I think you were staring at her!"

"I was not!"

Robin looked at Danny and Jazz with a 'here we go again' look. "So Robin, how was the meeting with Danny Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Okay..."

A beeping suddenly broke in and Robin pulled out his communicator "Mayor?"

"Titans! Trouble!" The Mayor laughed. "I always wanted to say that!"

"Ghost trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"No, it's a robbery, and a big one, our officers can't get near them!"

"Alright we'll take care of it!" The three Titans ran out of the room and Danny followed.

"Danny! Wait!" Jazz called, but he either didn't hear her or didn't mind.

Out at Cyborg's car, the Teen Titans gathered, Starfire and Raven were there too, they had joined up in the living room. "What are you doing?" Robin demanded when Danny came to a stop.

"I want to come."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Hello, we're the ones with the training and powers here!" Beast Boy blurted his arms waving dramatically.

"Stay here!" Robin ordered.

The Titans climbed in the car and drove off. Danny watched with slumped shoulders. Then an idea hit. "You told the Danny with out powers to stay away," Danny's eyes flashed green. "But you never told the Danny with powers to stay away. Going Ghost!" He transformed and soared off.

Jack opened the front door then looked around suspiciously before shrugging and returning back inside for a cookie from Maddie.

* * *

_Sunday at the Amity Park Jewelry store:_

Danny fallowed Cyborg's car from above till they came to a stop in front of Amity Park's Jewelry store. "Titans! Go!" He heard Robin yell as he swooped down invisibly fazing through the ceiling. There stood a large - kid that was furry, large, and muscled. He was carrying a bag loaded with anything his two friends got there hands on. One was a tiny, short, and balled boy while the other was a tall, thin, and pink girl. She was the first to see the Titans.

"Snot burgers!" The tiny one yelled when the girl pointed them out. "What are the butter scotched mule mongrels doing here?"

'_Well that was an interesting choice of words._' Danny thought as he floated by the ceiling.

Cyborg roared with rage. "Well if it isn't the hive Triplets!"

Danny could tell from Cyborg's voice that he did not like the three, but it didn't afect how the Teen Titans worked. They sprung on the trio wordlessly moving into working groups.

Raven went for the pink girl; there attacks of pink and black colliding like static electricity. While Robin spun knocking the big brut on his back with a loud thud and grabbed on to Cyborg's arm in order to be spun around for a continues assault. Then Starfire provided a furry of star-bolts to cover Robin as Cyborg left to help Beast Boy with the little gizmo kid.

Danny gaped. '_Whoa, they're strong._' They worked as if they could hear each others thoughts. Easily and freely. "This is just awesome! The Teen Titans in action!" Danny stared in aw at his luck as the fight continued.

Beast Boy and Cyborg Came up on the little one with the gadgets, but he dodged laughing as the two Titans collided with each other. The brute growled throwing a large brick at Robin, but Raven caught it with her telekinesis and through it at the pink witch. The girl flipped to her feet quickly though and zapped Raven across the store before jumping out of the brawl. "Huh?" Danny looked on confused '_what is she up too?_' She ran down a hall leading too a back office, Danny followed. She stopped in the room and started rummaging through her pockets. Danny became visible behind her but she of course was looking the other way. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She jumped spinning, her hands flexed like claws. "Who are you?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Well, Danny, this doesn't involve you so I suggest you leave." She said as if to a child.

"I don't think so, you're robbing, I'm stopping."

"Actually, they're robbing, I'm just -" she pulled something out of her pocket and pressed a button. The wall behind her exploded reviling a now opened volt. She reached in and out fast. "Taking this!" She held it up, putting her free arm toward him. "Oh, and you're so cute to- in a geeky sort of way." She fired at Danny with one of her pink blast, but it just went through him. "What are you?!"

"Danny!" Robin barked. Danny flinched; he knew Robin probably wouldn't like him showing up like this. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help!"

"Oh? By letting the thief get away?"

Danny turned to see Jinx sneaking away; she stopped and smiled, then ran. Danny shot off and grabbed her. "I wouldn't have let her get away!" Danny said "You just distracted me."

"You're not even suppose to be here! This isn't a ghost problem!" Danny sat Jinx down but left a firm grip on her wrist.

Danny glared at the boy wonder. "So what, just because I'm not human I can't help?"

"No, because you're a ghost." Robin said. "No one can trust you."

Danny bristled. "Not all ghost are evil you know!"

Robin snorted. "Prove it."

The two glared at each other.

"Wait," Jinx said confused. "So you two aren't buddies?"

"She took something from the volt." Danny said ignoring Jinx, acid in his voice. "You might want to know what it is."

Robin took his glare from Danny to Jinx, "What is it?"

"S-some device, it's in my pocket." She said. "I don't know what it does! We were just told to pick it up!"

Robin walked up and took the device out it was a small white chip with red wires on it. "A chip?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Robin admitted. "Who ordered you to still this?" Robin asked Jinx she just looked away stubbornly.

Danny looked at it. "It looks familiar." Danny looked even closer at it, there was a small word printed on it. Dalv. '_Vlad!_' Danny thought. "Why would they steal this?" Danny grabbed it out of Robins hand but dropped it just as fast. He let out a yelp and stuck his hands in his mouth.

Robin picked it up and looked sideways at Danny. "What?"

"It burns!" Danny yelled.

"What? It does not!" Jinx said pulling to escape Danny's solid grip. "Your hand is freezing! Let me go!"

Robin laughed. "What did you expect? He's a ghost."

Jinx stopped struggling and looked at Robin horrified. "You were serious!?" She looked at Danny. "No way." She laughed. "Some ghost!"

Danny glared at her. Did everyone have to give him grief today?

"BOO!" The Box ghost jumped out of the volt. "I am the Box Ghost! FEAR ME!"

Jinx screamed and fainted.

"Smooth." Danny said catching her as he watched the Box Ghost vanish. "For once, it was actually a good thing he was around." Frowning Danny looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Now what?"

"I'll take her to the police vehicle with her friends out front, you better go. They still think your public enemy 1, remember?"

"They?" Danny smiled. Robin smiled back and took Jinx from him.

"Maybe." Robin said, glaring slightly, just to make sure that Danny knew this was only to see what happened.

"Thanks." Danny said before he soared out through the roof.

_Out in front of the store…_

Robin came out carrying Jinx in his arms. He handed her to the police and walked over to his friends but looked back at the building.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Hum?"

"What happened in the store of jewels?"

"I just ran into a friend." Robin pulled out the device and handed it too Cyborg. "Find out what this is, have the Fenton's help you, and if you can, find out who owns it."

"Why?"

"It hurts ghosts."

"What would the hive want with something that hurts ghost?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who knows, but what ever it is it can't be good. Well, Titans, I think the rules have changed." Robin said. "We're in Amity Park now and we'd better adapt."

Beast Boy raised his hand. "I think Robin's gone mad and I vote we should select a new leader."


	8. Say What?

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Eight: Say What!?

_Monday Morning- Fenton Works:_

"WHAT!?"

In Danny's room we find Robin blinking away shock, obviously on the receiving end of Danny's out burst. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny fell into his desk chair stunned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were setting on Danny's bed laughing there butt's off.

"I wasn't joking." Robin said fixing his blown back hair.

"You five have to be the luckiest teens in the world." Danny said with admiration. "I mean no school? Most kids would die for that chance!"

"Most kids our age don't fight crime." Cyborg managed through laughs.

"Yeah, I bet one of our average days is like ten times harder than for you!" Beast Boy said.

"I beg to differ." Danny mumbled.

"You keep telling yourself that. " Cyborg said "You know I give props to that cheerleader girl. You know the one that takes on the bad guys and high school."

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed.

Robin smiled. "Well we'll get to see what its like, because today we are all going to high school."

"WHAT!?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Danny yelled.

"Going to school?" Beast Boy asked, all hummer gone. "No way! I'm not spending a day around smelly old teachers!"

"And overweight." Danny said.

"Hu?"

"You forgot overweight- you know, out of shape." The three Titan boys stared at Danny like he was crazy.

Robin sighed. "Look, I talked to the Mayor and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about this. They agree it's a good idea, seeing as how the high school is a 'hot spot'."

"I don't care!" Beast Boy said. "I don't want to go!"

"I actually think it's a good idea." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, come on Beast Boy." Robin said. "If you don't come you'll miss out on all the cute girls. Right Danny?"

Danny blushed. "Well Paulina. But she's most popular and has a thing for Phantom."

Beast Boy frowned crossing his arms indefinitely, he didn't like the idea at all.

"Well you might as well quit moping BB, 'cause I don't think we have a choice in the matter. Do we?"

Robin grinned. "Nope."

------------

Raven sighed as she adjusted her ghost deflector. "I hate this thing."

"Does it not protect us from the ghost and not so good Inviso-Bill?" Star asked.

Danny flinched, they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast, Robin was about to brake the news to Starfire and Raven.

"Well, Phantom's status is still questionable, we'll see." Robin sighed. "First though we're going to spend the day at Casper High."

"What?" Raven said almost in a growl.

"Robin's making us go to school." Beast Boy explained miserably.

"I remember the last school we went to was very unpleasant." Starfire said. "Is this wise?"

"The real schools of earth aren't all bad." Robin said. "We can survive a day."

'_Yeah._' Danny thought. '_But can I?_'

"Come on guys." Cyborg said. "Its just one day."

Jazz walked in then. "Hey guys what's just one day?"

"Robin is making us go to school!" Beast Boy cried.

Jazz looked at Danny taken aback. "Oh? Well, well…" She stuttered. "School is a wonderful place to learn."

"Sure." Danny said. "To learn how to sleep."

"Ha! Good one!" Beast Boy laughed.

Raven crossed her arms impatiently, giving into Robins damans. "Fine, we'll go to school."

* * *

"This…" Jazz said slowly as she drove. "This is a great experience?"

Glancing at his sister like nuclear waist Danny said. "Yeah, Jazz, great."

Jazz sighed. "I know this isn't easy-

"No." Danny said. "Its not. See, I get to do something most kids never get to do. I get to share my home with famous crime fighters and now they're going to my school, oh- and don't forget the best part- I'm training them so they can HUNT ME!"

"Sorry." Jazz said, looking back to the road. "You know if you need me…"

"Yeah. I know Jazz." Danny said darkly.

Sighing Jazz shook her head staring down the road, a large van got in front of them blocking the T-car from view. Jazz stared at the license plate of the van. Minnesota. Her thoughts wondering. What was in Minnesota? Why was her brother acting so weird-?

"Jazz." Danny said suddenly breaking her from her daze.

"Yeah Danny?"

"You passed the school."

"Oh crud!" Jazz turned the wheal, committing a dangerously illegal U-turn.

"JAZZ!" Danny cried as they headed state for the grill of a semi truck.


	9. Welcome

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Nine: Welcome!

Danny grabbed his seat making the car intangible, just seconds before the collision. As they fell out of the back of the truck; brand spanking new boxer shorts hanging off the cars bumpers and side mirrors; Danny let the seat go returning the car to normal, and Jazz moved quickly to the right side of the road. He glared at his sister. "ARE YOU INSANE?" He ripped a pair of red boxers off of his head.

"Sorry I-"

"You could have killed us!"

Jazz pulled slowly into the school the last boxer attached to her car slipping off. "Sorry Danny, I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently!" Danny snorted.

"I've been worried about you… it's got me all out of whack…"

Danny glanced at her sidewise, when she said this, then he sighed; filling guilty about yelling at her. "Jazz. Don't worry I've got everything under control. You'll see; the Teen Titans are nothing."

"It's not just the Titans." Jazz said as she parked next to the Titans T-car; Danny glanced at her confused. "It's the way you've been acting. Every now and then you're totally out of character, like last night."

"Last night?" Danny was lost.

"You snuck out, after the Titans got back from patrolling, remember. You told me to stay away, and stay out of your business, that I was…" She trailed off. "Well what you said was harsh, and it was, well, verbal."

"You mean I cussed?" Danny asked. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming, 'cause I never left the house after the Titans got back, and I don't usually cuss. You know that."

Jazz looked at him puzzled. "Bu-

"Knock! Knock!"

Danny and Jazz jumped.

"Hello!" Cyborg said waving through the window he'd banged on. "What's up?!"

Danny opened his door. "We're just talking." He said. "Jazz, we'll talk more later. Okay?"

"But… 'Kay." Jazz said slowly before taking her keys out of the car and fallowing Danny out. '_Please stay out of trouble till then._' She thought.

* * *

_Casper High- Monday Morning:_

"Well here we are." Jazz said as the Titans fallowed her and Danny up the steps to the high school.

Some one screamed. "IT'S THE TEEN TITANS!"

"Oh no." Cyborg said.

"RUN!" Beast Boy cried. "Crazed fan girls!" Then he stopped. "Wait! Fan girls!"

Then he got this whole French thing going on. "Come to me for I am a man of love." He did a thing with his eyebrows and Raven smacked him upside the head.

Beast Boy got the fan girls though as they tackled him Robin and Cyborg. Then boys began hitting on Raven and Starfire.

"You wana-

"No." Raven growled. "Touch me you die." She said as a boy attempted to put an arm around her.

"What is in the back?" Starfire asked confused when a boy asked if she wanted to go behind the school with him. "Why do you want my 'digits'?"

Things kind of kept escalating after that. "Too much attention!" Beast Boy cried trying to dig his way out of the sea of girls.

"History of Mathematics! What is going on here!?" Mr. Lancer, an overweight bald teacher yelled.

Everyone stopped but Robin and a few girls. "Give me my cape!" He ripped it out of their hands.

Some of them started to cry, but Robin just ignored them, as he smoothed out the cloth and brushed away dust.

Lancer glared at the student body. "Is this any way to treat our guest? Disperse, immediately!"

The crowd slowly dissipated with groans and moans of disappointment.

Robin expertly straitened out his hair rubbing hopelessly at a lipstick mark on his left cheek. "Sorry about…" He trailed off not sure what to call it.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Mr. Lancer, English teacher, vice principle, and part time sub."

"Do you have a life?!" Beast Boy asked wide eyed.

Lancers eyes narrowed at the changeling. "Yes, well, I presume you're here to investigate?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Of cores we weren't expecting to be a distraction."

"That's all right. They'll settle down. I'll see to it." The way he said that sent chills down the Teen Titan's spines. Then in a more cheerful voice the teacher asked. "Would you like a tour of the school? I'm sure Jasmine wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." Jazz smiled.

* * *

"Hey guy's." Danny said when he entered his class and found Sam and Tucker there desks joined together, and Tucker messing with his PDA.

"Hey Danny." The two greeted.

"Did you hear about the mysteries robberies happing around town?" Tucker asked.

"No." Danny said as he took a seat.

"See, things disappear but no one see's anything, not even the cameras." Tucker said.

"Sounds ghostly if you ask me." Sam said.

"It does." Danny agreed.

"Look what I got off of the internet!" Tucker said showing Danny the screen of his PDA. "Its film from one of the robberies."

Danny looked at the divice as the video started, just as he said, it was at an artillery store and as the film ran, guns began vanishing one by one. Poof, poof. Soon they were all gone. "What would a ghost want with human guns?" Danny asked just before the bell rang.

"It's not just guns." Sam said taking her seat. "A computer store was robed, along with a bank, and the weirdest of all a pizza place."

"So it's a ghost who has a fetish for computers, money, and fast food. Hey, maybe it's related to Tucker!" Danny joked.

Tucker replied without humor. "Ha, ha."

"Who ever it is you better find them quick Danny." Sam whispered as the teacher walked in and began the class.

Danny nodded but, what kind of ghost needed human weapons, unless… Danny looked up suddenly. "Vlad."

"Danny?" The teacher said. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Danny glanced at his friend's worried just as his ghost since went off, but he couldn't even react as its cause appeared in the middle of the room.

Skulker.

"Boo." The ghost said lightly to the stunned kids and teacher, causing everyone to scream and leave the room, except for Danny, Tucker, and Sam of course. "Going Ghost!" Danny cried when the room cleared, and after his costume change he floated up to Skulker's level.

"We meet again ghost child!"

"What do you want?"

"My trophy of course, have you already forgotten my promise to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed?" Danny just looked broadly at the ghost. Skulker on the other hand grind as he activated a small gun that popped out of his arm. "Say good by child."

He fired a small red ray that Danny dodged as it cut into the ceiling. "New upgrade?" Danny asked a bit fearfully from behind the teacher's desk.

"New upgrade." Skulker confirmed cheerfully, kicking away the desk, as he switched weapons once again, to shoot a net at Danny. It caught him, and Danny screamed in pain as its wired ropes shocked him.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

-------------


	10. Oh, GREAT!

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Ten: Oh, Great!

_Casper High- Monday:_

Beast Boy was talking to Raven when they heard shouting. "What's that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"GHOST!" Star, a blond girl, shouted as she ran by their door.

"I'll give you one guess." Raven said as the two of them raced out into the hall where they soon ran into Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Ghost!" Beast Boy said throwing up is arms.

Robin glanced back to where the kids where running from. "Come on!"

Mike ran wildly, screaming like mad, until he knocked himself out as he collided with the lockers.

* * *

"Now I will-!" Skulker stopped when the rope connecting the net to him was cut; stopping the shock waves that were torturing his pray.

Danny looked to the source existed thinking he'd gotten help only to freeze when he saw the Titans. '_Oh great._'

"TITANS! GO!"

The Teen Titans tore into the room and Skulker turned to face them- only to get blasted in the face by two green globs.

"Man!" Cyborg said, holding up two Fenton goo-guns. "These things work like a charm!"

Danny broke out of the net and tackled Skulker, but was hit back as the robot swung at him and rubbed the slimy green substance from its eyes. Danny collided with the wall and setting up painfully wiped away spit from his mouth. Growling he stood and prepared to tackle the ghost again, when the Titans jumped in and kicked Skulker around like an empty can. Danny watched for a few seconds shocked before he pulled out his thermos and the ghost was sucked up. Leaving Skulker's empty suit to fall to the ground. Cyborg continued to pond in the face until he realized this. He stood hiding the metal behind him. "Hee, we did it!" He cheered throwing the head.

Danny smiled putting away the thermos. Starfire went up to him and he took a nervous step back. She bowed. "Thank you Phantom."

Danny smiled again. "You're welcome."

Robin walked up then. "Where did you get that thermos?" He pointed to the belt where Danny had attached it.

"Uh…" Danny stuttered.

"Who cares!?" Cyborg said. "He just helped us kick some major ghost butt!"

"Well, actually." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "I borrowed it."

"See," Beast Boy said. "Told ya!"

Robin looked at him long and hard, making Danny nerves. Danny swallowed; his hand gripping the back of his neck tightly. Robin smiled lightly before shrugging and heading to the door, pausing he looked back. "Come on Titans, let's go." The other Titans left looking confused.

When they were gone Danny turned human, and smiled at his friends.

Maybe things where starting to go his way after all.

* * *

_Monday After noon- Casper High Cafeteria:_

"_We were so lucky." Sam said._

"_Yeah." Danny agreed. "Skulker's new upgrade puts the 'ow' in outdated."_

_The three laughed at the bad joke only to stop when Dash appeared standing next to their table. "Hey Fint-ina! I told you, you were going to pay! And I don't see your supper bodyguards anywhere!"_

_Danny swallowed it was true, the Titans were scouting the school still. "Oh great…" Danny mumbled. "Uh, well…"_

"_Well? Well! Well get ready because this is going to hurt! I guarantee it!"_

_Danny closed his eyes preparing for the hit when his ghost sense went off again. "What? Another one?" He looked around nervously just as Dashes fist flew toward him and he suddenly remembered his current situation._

"_AH!" Just before he tasted fist, a black wall rose between the two of them._

"_Wha-?" Dash gaped, but Danny only stared shocked, recognizing instantly what it was. Turning quickly he saw Raven standing there with Beast Boy. "You're not worth it…" Dash growled before stalking off._

"_Yeah! You better run!" Beast Boy sent after him._

_Raven gave the boy a dull look before tuning to Danny. "You okay?" She asked, not sounding to concerned._

_Danny nodded, "Yeah, thanks for the save back there, I owe you one." The girl just snorted, and Danny looked a little disheveled with her attitude. "I did-"_

_He stopped as mist danced form his mouth again. "What-?" Beast Boy asked noticing. "What was that?"_

"_N-nothing!" Danny stuttered covering his mouth as he ran out of the lunch room. Quickly he found a hidden area and went ghost, and soared out above the school spotting the ghost. It was the dragon. "Dora?" he wondered aloud, but no, it couldn't be. He watched as the ghost went ramped- destroying everything in its wake._

"_ROAR!" It cried. "Give it to me!"_

_Danny shrugged. "Well if you insist." He soared down and hit the ghost dragon square in the nose sending it crashing to the ground._

"_GIVE!" It growled at him._

"_Phantom!" Danny spun to face the red hunter._

"_Oh, great!" Danny cried; he was starting to think it was his new favorite statement. (Going to the movies? Oh, great! They're out of dessert? Oh, great! I'm being hunted? Oh, great! OH, GREAT!)_

"_This time you won't escape!" She amid at him._

"_Sorry Val, I'll have to play later!" He called back as he dogged her blast and the Dragons vengeful claws all at once._

_He spun and focused more on the dragon. Quickly he flew over it, just as it turned to spit fire. Spinning Danny swooped down gliding parallel to the dragons neck, and grabbed the amulet as he passed. Quickly, the ghost dragon milted away; leaving a little girl. Danny caught her in his arms and sat her on the ground. "What happened?" She mumbled as she stood wobbly._

"_You got sick." Danny said startling her. "You should go home." She nodded, watching with wide eyes as Danny took back to the sky._

_She waved goodbye, before she did as he said._

_Danny was just about to the school when he was hit by Valerie again from the side. "Don't think just because you saved that kid I'm fooled, I know you're no good, ghost!"_

"_I don't have time fore this Valerie!" Danny yelled. "I don't want to fight you!"_

"_Sure!" She fired again, and Danny dodged again just as the Titans ran out to see what was going on. 'Great.' He thought as he went invisible and shot down through the ground._

"_PHANTOM!" Valerie yelled after him. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!"_

_Robin waved at her motioning her to land. She did. "Who are you?" He asked._

"_Valerie Gray," She said as she removed her helmet. "Amity Park's best ghost hunter."_

"_You know Phantom?"_

"_Know him!?" She growled. "He ruined my life!"_

"_Hold on." Robin said intrigued. "Start from the bagging, what do you know about him?"_


	11. Getting to know you

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Eleven: Getting to Know You

_Monday After noon- Casper High parking lot:_

Cyborg whistled "He didn't tell us about any of that."

"So you really think he's evil?" Robin asked.

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "Of course, are you saying he's not?"

Robin sighed. "Listen I have this… theory." He stopped.

"Go on." Valerie said.

"What if," Robin glanced at the other Titans, slightly nervous about what he was about to say. "What if Phantom's human?"

"WHAT!?" Every one yelled.

Robin flinched.

"I've fought him thousands of times and the things he can do-" Valerie stopped. "No human can fake that."

"What if he's not faking it, what if he just has the powers of a ghost?" Robin said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. "Like half ghost?"

"Yeah?" Robin said.

"No way!" Valerie growled. "That's impossible- I should know! Even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton say so!"

"We've seen some pretty impossible things." Cyborg said. "Honestly the idea of a half ghost doesn't sound all that ridicules- I mean look at us- look at the other Titans."

"Well." Valerie crossed her arms. "Let's say you're right, lets say Phantom's half ghost. Could you tell me exactly who he'd be? What does he change his form or something? 'Cause I tell you what, if he was just walking around with white hair, I'd have noticed by now!"

"He probably does." Robin said.

"Wow. Next you're going to tell me his human form is a girl."

Beast Boy snickered.

"No. We don't know." Robin admitted. "Of course if we did we wouldn't spill."

"What?!" Valerie asked with suspicion in her voice. "Why not?"

Robin shrugged. "A heroes identity is their's to give."

Valerie scuffed. "A hero? Danny Phantom…" She stopped her eyes going wide. "Oh… my… g-shoot!"

The Titans looked at each other confused. "What-?" Robin started.

"I have to go!" Valerie put on her helmet and took off.

"That was weird!" Cyborg said.

* * *

_Tuesday after school- Fenton Works:_

"Oh, come on Tucker!" Danny whined as his game character got blasted to peaces.

"Hey, fair's, fair man, I didn't make the game! I just play it!"

"So you are game freaks too," The two boys jumped at the unexpected voice and screamed. "Must be a boy thing…" Raven floated by them and walked up the stairs into Jazz's room.

"Oh, joyous!" Starfire came over and sat between them. "May I join in your game of nothing but eye-hand coordination?"

"Uh," Tucker and Danny said. "Sure, but we're pretty good."

…

A few minutes later

…

"Dang!" Tucker cried, "I hate this game!"

Danny sat there laughing, "What happened to 'fair's, fair'?"

Tucker stuck his tong out at Danny. "Oh! Games!" Beast Boy yelled as he walked in. "I'll take you!"

"Not till I go!" Cyborg yelled running over, the two tripped, though, over Robins trap as he entered:

"I'm going first!"

"Uh, you guys can all play, it's a four player." Tucker said. "'Sides I've had enough."

"Yeah me too." Danny said setting his controller down.

"Oh we can leave the gaming to you," Starfire said. "I want to get to know our new friends better!"

Tucker and Danny shard worried looks before heading for the kitchen. "So," Starfire said, floating behind them. "Do you enjoy the mall of shopping?"

"I guess." Tucker said. "I'm more for the computers though."

"I avoid the mall if I can," Danny said. "To much- uh- stuff goes on there."

"Oh," Starfire said. "I see, well we must not go to the mall then!"

"Tucker told me you ran into Phantom." Danny said. He figured if he talked about Phantom, then they wouldn't think it was him. Plus he was curious to hear what they thought of him. "Did he scare you?"

Starfire looked intent for a second. "No, not really, I fear little, but the mysteries of people, and what is in BB's toes." Danny and Tucker made 'ew' faces. "However, he did intrigue me, I did not find him evil, did you Tucker? You were there, were you not?"

"Uh, yeah- I really don't know- the ghost scared me so much I could hardly think… I didn't even run- which would have been the smart thing to do. R-right Danny, just like you ran! Ran right out of the room!"

Danny smiled weakly, seeing how nerves Tucker was. "Tucker…"

"Really?" Robin asked walking up behind them. "I didn't see you Danny. Which way did you run?"

Danny began to sweat, okay; maybe talking about Phantom was a BAD idea. "Well, I went and ran out into the hall, toward the front doors."

Robin frowned, "But Danny that's the way we came from, I didn't see you-

"Well there was a lot of chaos yesterday." Tucker said. "Who knows, maybe you missed him."

"Maybe."

"You probably didn't see me because I hid in the janitor's closet." Danny said.

Robin nodded, almost looking convinced. "Oh, that makes since. I was just wondering. Any way, Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to know who set the high score, they want to play against them."

"Oh." Danny laughed. "That was Sam."

"Time for class!" Maddie called from the basement.

"Okay." Tucker said, giving a mock salute. "I'm so out of here man!"

"Tucker!" Danny cried. "Oh man."

* * *

_Tuesday 5 PM-Fenton Works:_

After finishing up their training with Maddie and Jack the Titans headed into the living room to talk.

"Okay talk, so what's the deal?" Raven asked. "What make's you think Phantom's human?" She took a seat on the couch and Beast Boy fell next to her; as Danny ran up the stairs holding his cell phone.

Cyborg leaned over the back and scratched his head. "Yeah. It's kind of random."

"No it's not." Robin said standing in front of them. "It's a theory."

"Well even theories don't fall out of the sky." Raven said.

Robin sighed. "They're unfounded observations. I haven't got the proof yet."

"Well do you have any ideas on who it would be?"

Robin glanced toward the stairs. "Maybe."

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head. "I can't say yet. I need more evidence."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Well, who are your suspects?"

"Let's just say, he might be someone we know."

"Some one we know?" Starfire asked, as she floated by the couch. "Who?"

* * *

Danny hung up his cell phone shoving it in his pocket as he went for his door; Sam and Tucker were meeting him at the Bowl O' Rama to talk.

Skipping the last few steps down stairs he gave a quick "Later," to the Titans in the living room and took for the door.

He'd made a full block before some one honked: startling him.

Danny turned to the red van that had stopped. "Danny!" A voice called as the window rolled down. It was Damone Gray- Valerie's dad.

"Hey." Danny greeted as he walked up to the side of the vehicle. "What's up?"

"I'm headed over to your place." Damone said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to meet Sam and Tucker at the Bole O' Rama. Mr. Gray?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Why are you going over to my place?"

"Oh right. The Teen Titans are going to come to Axion Labs tomorrow. You going to come?"

Danny smiled nervously. "Uh, I m-might."

"Well see you around."

"Right." Danny waved as Mr. Gray drove the rest of the way, pulling into his drive way. Damone waved back when he got out and Danny headed on his way.

* * *

_Wednesday after school- Axion Labs:_

"And here is the owner of our labs." Damone said motioning toward a large photo of Vlad Masters, as he led the Teen Titans and Danny on a tour. The Teen Titans examined it lightly, taking little note of it. "Here are some items he donated to the labs."

There were several small devises, but in the middle of it all was a necklace with a large yellow and purple ball on it, the Axion Lab's symbol on its face. "You guys specialize in ghost technology?" Robin asked.

"Ever since Masters took over, yes." Damone said. "And I think it's a good thing after that encounter with that ghost dog, and Phantom."

Danny bit his lip at the memory; Valerie still hadn't forgiven him for that, or exposing her secret to her dad. Actually he hadn't seen her for a few days. "Mr. Gray?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Valerie okay? She's been absent from school since yesterday."

Damone looked worried as he thought about his daughter. "She isn't filling well."

'_That was vague_.' Danny thought with a frown, he hoped he hadn't hurt her on Monday. "Oh, can you tell her I said 'Hi' and I hope she get's better soon."

Damone smiled, "Yeah, I'll do that."

With that the tour continued while Danny worried. '_I didn't fire at her did I? Maybe the dragon got her. Or maybe she's really sick_.' He sighed as they entered the section where they did chemical research. '_Maybe.'_


	12. We're all mad 4 Vlad

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By:Ghostann

Chapter Twelve: Come On! We're All Mad About Vlad!

_Thursday- after school- Fenton Works:_

"Aghh!" Beast Boy yelled running through the Fenton's living room finding refuge behind Raven- till she growled- then he hid behind Starfire, completely covered in goo.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked.

"Cy tried to kill me!"

Cyborg ran in then scratching his head. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry, it was an accident! I don't know what happened. Maybe the wires crossed."

"Like I can believe you!" Beast Boy said from behind Starfire.

Robin walked down with Jazz about then passing Danny who was watching TV on the couch. "What happened?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg shot me! It made sparks fly from my deflector and everything!"

"Guys." Robin sighed. "Stop fighting, and Cy, if you're going to mess with the Fenton's stuff have one of them with you."

"Sorry Robin, it was an accident, I was only trying to enforce some of the Fenton's weaponry into my armor."

Robin shook his head then seeing Danny get up he asked. "What are you up to Danny?"

"Danny." Jazz said. "I still need to talk to you, please don't go anywhere." Danny didn't answer as he left out the front door.

"That was rued." Beast Boy stated.

"Yeah." Jazz said sadly. "He's been acting so weird lately."

* * *

_Friday Night- Fenton Works:_

Danny woke up with Robin and Cyborg at his computer. "What happened?" he asked setting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You passed out after you got back from where ever you go." Cyborg said.

"We decided to leave you alone." Robin added.

"Yeah, and guess what we have a lead on the chip!" Cyborg said. "The millionaire Vladimir Masters, owner of Axion labs, owns it!"

"Vlad?" Danny said. "Oh," And thought: '_Knew you'd figure it out eventually…_'

"You heard of him?" Robin asked.

"Heard of him?" Danny asked almost in a laugh. '_He's my arch enemy._' He sighed. "He's my dad's old collage buddy. Like a family _friend_."

"Really?" Robin asked noting how stressed the word 'friend' was in Danny's statement. "Well we're going to interview him tomorrow. Do you want to come along?"

"What?" Danny asked. "Really? But what about all that 'have to be a hero' stuff'?"

"That's for missions." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. This is an interview. There won't be any danger."

'_That's what you think_.' Danny was sure Vlad had something to do with all the weird things happening lately. "I'm in, but can Sam and Tucker come?"

Robin shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

_Saturday- Wisconsin:_

Vlad Masters stood on the top of his machine as the Fenton Spectro Speeder landed on the roof. He'd gotten a message saying they were coming to discuss the robbery. He smiled every thing was going according to plan. "Welcome to m-What are you doing here!" Vlad growled when Danny hopped out. Danny's eyes flashed green at the site of Vlad.

"Robin invited my friends and me." Then he smiled. "That's not a problem is it?"

Vlad's eyes flashed this time, a red glow. "No, Daniel, of cores not." He said through clinched teeth. "It's not like there's any thing for you ruin!"

Sam walked up around that time. "At least we know that won't be a problem." Sam said knowingly an evil smile on her face.

"Mr. Masters." Robin greeted as he, Beast Boy, and Tucker walked up.

"Welcome." Vlad said darkly staring Danny down. Then he cleared his thought and straitened his tie. "This way, we can talk in side..."

Vlad motioned them into a room with many books and 3 couches. "So-" His voice squeaked slightly and he cleared it again. "So how was the flight?"

"Good." Robin said.

"You don't have trouble getting around though." Danny said glaring. "Do you?"

Vlad frowned. "No… No I don't."

"Mr. Masters, we came to ask about the stolen property you had stored at the Amity Park Jewelry store." Robin said.

"Stollin propery?" Vlad said sounding lost.

"The chip that was hidden in a valt in the back of the store." Robin said. "It had the logo of one of your smaller branch companies, and you even own the store."

"Oh, you mean when you stopped those thief's just last week. I remember so that was an item they were after?"

"Yes, they seamed to be specifically targeting it." Robin said. "I'm curios though why did you have the item in a store."

"Wouldn't it be safer in a bank or something?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "And how come it harms ghost." Vlad glared at Danny when he heard this.

"I went to school with the Fenton's." Vlad said. "I don't know if you realize this but I research ghost as well. The item would be just junk to the average person. That's why I saw no need to place it in a bank. Now, may I have the chip back?" He held out a small plastic box grinning at Robin.

Robin pulled it out and presented it. "Holed up!" Tucker said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "How do we know you're telling the truth that you're not some how behind the ghost in Amity?"

Vlad bristled but calmed himself. "My chilled, what would I possibly gain? And why would I even bother?"

"Because you're a loony fruit-loop…" Danny mumbled.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker shared triumphant smiles.

"Pleasant." Vlad murmured. "Why what do you expect? I'm only a millionaire with many resources at my disposal. Why would I even bother with Amitypark? Not even a blip on the globe?"

"You're lab is in Amitypark." Robin stated.

"Well yes…" Vlad said losing his patients. "Is there a point to this interview?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Are you familiar with The Hive? They're a criminal origination back in Jump City. Actually it's odd, that they're even out here."

Vlad smiled in a way that screamed trouble to Danny, he was almost positive Vlad knew exactly who Robin was talking about. "No, I'm not. Are they who robbed me?"

"Yes." Robin said. "We were wondering why they were interested in this devise. The Hive don't seam to be the type to be interested in anything ghost related."

Vlad bristled again for a second before answering. "Probably for profit." Vlad said grinning at Danny. "Don't you think? May I ask how did you come to discover it harmed ghost?"

"Profit!?" Danny said before Robin could respond to Vlad's question. "Off of a useless chip? They didn't even know what it was, yet they specifically targeted it!"

"How do you know that Daniel?" Vlad said grinning darkly.

Danny was taken back by this question. "I - its obvious how that happened from what the Titans told us."

"Right!" Tucker said unsure. "Anyone could have come to that conclusion."

Vlad glared at the kids- so they escaped this trap, barely.

"Well actually," Robin said carefully not blind to the hostility between Vlad and Danny. "Phantom caught the thief."

Vlad smiled. "Really now." He looked at the boy glaring death at him. "That's interesting. Phantom, at the seen of a crime?"

Danny didn't like the way Vlad was talking. "What are you saying?!" Sam demanded.

"Nothing, just stating- it's odd, don't you agree Daniel? Especially with all the resent unsolved ghostly robberies."

Danny didn't answer he just sat there stabbing continues glares at the man.

"So are you saying Phantom's the robber?" Beast Boy asked.

Tucker and Sam gasped when they heard this conclusion. "Of course not." Vlad's smile grew. "Now, may I have my chip back, please?"

"Sure." Robin said placing the chip in the container that Vlad provided. Closing the lid Vlad set the device in his desk. Danny snorted at the act, knowing Vlad would never touch it himself. "One thing." Robin continued. "What is that chip used for?"

"Oh, nothing at the moment, but the possibilities are endless."

Danny aloud a second of worry to cross his face before he returned to staring Vlad down, that defiantly didn't sound good.

"Well." Beast Boy said. "I guess that's it?"

"Wait." Robin said. "One more thing. Have you ever met Phantom?"

Danny almost gasped at the question; it was perfect ammo for the man. Vlad's face confirmed this as he began to speak. "Phantom? Oh, yes, Amity Parks ghost boy. He's a devious little menace. Always getting others in danger, never thinking of the consequences of his actions. In my opinion he's a curse." Sam and Tucker balled their fist, both wishing to rip him apart then and there.

Tucker nearly stood to take to the action "You have no right." Tucker said hotly. "Da-uv." Tucker bit his lip in pain when Sam elbowed him in the ribs stopping him.

Danny glared hard at Vlad, his eyes glowing an angry green, he was fuming. This man accused him of being a curse? Of not caring!? Vlad was the devious monster!

Danny felt his fist shaking, then Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked to her and her stern eyes, and took a breath calming just enough to get his powers back under control.

Robin looked deep in thought at Vlad's words.

Vlad laughed at them. "Well you seam to be done here, and I'm already behind schedule" Vlad was grinning basking in triumph. "I believe you know the way out? Goodbye."

"But-" Robin stopped as the door shut behind the man. "I have more questions..."

'_He's up to something._' Danny thought fallowing the others slowly as they left. '_I know he is.'_


	13. Raven

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**  
By: GhostAnn

Chapter Thirteen: Raven

_Saturday- Amitypark:_

Danny sighed as he looked up to the starlet sky, Vlad was up to something; he could fill it. '_But what?_' Danny wondered. He feared he'd find out too late.

Danny yawned stretching out on the shingles of the randomly selected roof he occupied.

'_Something's here!_' Danny thought suddenly, as he sat up with a jolt filling a shiver run down his spine. It wasn't a ghost though, his since didn't go off. '_What is it?_' He wondered. He turned quickly to the filling to face...

Raven.

"Do you always sneak up on unsuspecting ghost like that?" He asked sourly.

"Only when I have to." She said dryly.

"What do you want?"

Raven just floated there a second looking at him. "I was patrolling." Danny stiffened a bit. "You have a very unique signature... for a ghost... so neutral to their usual patterns..."

Danny just gave her a hard look, "What? I can't be different?" He asked sounding oddly like a close friend of his...

"Of cores you can. But different involves secrets, different involves trouble, and different is something that's not so... different to me..."

Danny reverted his gaze returning his eyes to the skies. "Life involves secrets." Danny said.

"That's my point." Raven said bluntly.

'_There was a point in there?_' He wondered.

Danny shook his head. "What do you want, I don't fill like fighting but-" Danny glanced at her again.

Raven sighed and sat down next to him. She didn't make a move to strike him so he staid still, watching her, as her violet hair curled in the soft breeze. "What kind of ghost hunts their own kind?" Raven asked suddenly. "I mean that is what you do isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you should meet Skulker before you start telling me off about hunting my own kind." Danny laughed. "At least I have a reason."

'_So she just wants to talk?_'

"Skulker?" Raven said and hint of surprise in her voice. "The Ghost Worlds Greatest Hunter?"

Danny blinked in surprise. '_How much does she know?_'

"He's a myth."

Danny laughed instantly. "Skulker? A myth? Ha, what makes him a myth?"

"Well..." Raven said slowly, she was obviously a little put off by his attitude. "They say he's a hunter of oddities of both the human and the ghost worlds..."

Danny nodded. "True."

"He's almost demon like, he can sore at impossible speeds, being stronger than any man and he burns of fire."

Danny couldn't help it any more, he busted out laughing. "Well! With his suit he is pretty intimidating and his hair is flam like but the real Skulker is just a blob!"

Ravens face turned red and Danny couldn't help but notice a few shingles take orbit. "Slob?" She said.

"No," Danny corrected. "Blob."

Raven gave him a look, obviously not liking that a myth wasn't really a myth and that she was talking as if she were scared of it and Danny was laughing about it. "Whatever! Still why? I mean, the only thing you could get out of-

"I protect these people whether they like me or not. It doesn't mater why." Danny said solidly. Believing every word.

"When you get stuck in a tight spot were its either you or them, then, it would mater." Raven said.

Danny glared at her. "What you think I'd turn and run, tell between my legs?" He felt insulted at the very idea.

"No." She said looking in his brilliant green eyes. "I don't. You have a strong will, for what ever reason... I'm sure you'd give every thing you had before you let these people down. Even though they hate you… you still do good."

"Tell me... why shouldn't I?"

"You should." Raven said. "We all fight to be good, at least those of us who are sane." She was silent after this, lost some where in the past.

Danny frowned at her words then spoke his mind. "None of you trust me. To you I'm just a ghost."

"Not to me." Raven said. "I can since you're not evil Danny." She looked at him catching his eyes. "Its frightening... you're almost too human..."

Danny swallowed and looked away. "You can since spirits and there energy's?"

"I can... witch reminds me... do you know Danny Fenton?" Danny coughed at the question shocked she'd ask. "He also has a unique signature... His spirit fills so strong..."

"No, I don't know him." Danny didn't look at her afraid that she'd see through his lie. "I dill with the hunters and the ghost, not with anyone else."

Raven nodded, and then spared a confused glance as Danny gasped and shivered. "There's a ghost." He explained.

"This ones weak though. It couldn't be that much of a threat..."

Danny groaned. "It's the weaker ones that are the pest. They think they're all that but all they are is a waste of time and energy."

"Then why chase them?"

"Because." Danny said, taking off, Raven at his heals.

"It couldn't do much..." Raven continued to protest to deft ears.

Suddenly they landed on a seen of people slipping and stumbling on an iced down side walk. "Won't any one be my friend?"

"Klimber!" Danny snapped. The pajama ghost looked his way and smiled.

"You will be my friend?"

Danny paled. "No! Just go home and I won't kick your butt!"

"That's mature." Raven muttered at the comment.

Klimber soared toured them with an excited kick. Danny flew up out of the death trap of the 'Bair Hug' right before it hit him, but Raven didn't move.

Big mistake.

Before she knew it she was in the ghost arms being hugged. It wasn't long though as a jolt of electricity jumped from her deflector and zapped the naive Klimber off of her.

Pore Klimber was nearly brought to tears as the shock sent him flying. Raven herself looked absolutely mortified.

Klimber took a breath preparing to cocoon Raven in a blanket of ice, angry at her for attacking him, when he was hit in the side by a green ray. "Back off!" Danny cried. Then he soared after as he pulled out his thermoses. With in seconds Klimber was gone.

Danny landed next to Raven who was still shaking off the incident. "You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Raven grumbled.

"I'm sorry that happened." Danny said. "Klimber's a bit...

"Friendly." Raven said "Got it."

Danny frowned, blushing slightly, embraced for some reason. "Great way to prove my innocence. Have my hunters squeezed to death by a ghost."

Raven snorted. "Let me know how that works out."

Danny laughed. "Okay." He blushed when she looked up at him their eyes locking a moment. '_What is this?' He wondered getting lost in her purple eyes._

_"Thank you Danny, for talking." Raven said then, and made for the sky, pulling her hood over her face. "We all have secrets, and I understand why you keep yours... I'll see you again. Danny."_

_With that Raven flew away._

_Again Danny wondered how much she knew._


	14. Axion Thief!

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!****  
**By: GhostAnn

Chapter Fourteen: Axion Thief!

_Noon Amitypark- Sunday- Fenton Works:_

The teens, Maddie and Jack were watching TV.

"Hey people of Amitypark!"

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. "This again?!"

"The people just want to show off their poor commercial making skills." Tucker said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "Look at the back round. All swirls and junk. BORING!"

"Really…" Danny said staring at the screen.

"We interrupt your normal boring mind washing TV schedule to make an important news bulletin!" A man came on the screen. "Hi! I'm Bob, there have been a rash of unexplained robberies and there still going on! The mysterious and apparently invisible robber, or robber's, has hit over a dozen sights within the city limits. Here's Tiffany Snow with the details!"

"Thanks Bob!" Tiffany said as the screen changed to show her. "Suspicions rage high on the chance that this may all just be a ghostly prank."

"GHOST!" Jack cried, "To the RV!"

"What!?" Maddie cried as Jack dragged her with him to hunt the ghost.

Tucker laughed. "It's obvious its been a ghost the hole time, right Danny?", Tucker said, "Danny?"

The teens looked around, but Danny was no where to be found.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Robbins communicator went off.

"Titans! It's Axion Labs! Looks like we just might catch this ghostly thief after all!"

"What?" Sam stood as the Titans left then she put her hand to her chin in thought. Seconds passed and her eyes went wide. "Tucker! We have to go!"

-------------------

Danny was outside. He looked around. '_How did I get out side?_' He went up a hill and saw the Axion building. '_What am I doing here? Hey! The Teen Titans! Maybe they'll know something!_'

He ran down the hill and caught up to them. "Robin! Guys!"

Robin started and turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

Danny frowned. "I don't know. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"They were robed." Robin pointed to the Axion building. "You going to help us fined some clues, or are you a fight only type?"

"Hu?" Danny looked down to see he was in ghost mode. '_How did that happen?_'

"Uh, sure, I'll help." Danny was looking at his gloved hands. '_What's going on?'_

"_What's the matter with you?" Beast Boy asked. "You look surprised, or disturbed or something."_

_Danny shook his head. "I don't know; I've been out of it. I'm probably just tired."_

"_Can ghost get tired?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg._

_Cyborg shrugged. "Apparently," Then he whispered. "But remember, Robin thinks he's human."_

"_What is that?" Raven asked, pointing to Danny's chest. "It's hideous."_

_Again Danny looked down and saw a chain around his nick. It was a necklace with a purple and yellow ball, the Axion sine on it. He pulled it off. "No way." He held it arms length away toward Robin._

"_What?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded._

_Robin glared. "I think we just found our thief."_


	15. Possession

-1_**Authors notes:  
**__Hey everyone, thank you again! I mean you could have stopped reading this the first chapter! But here we are! Chapter 15! Whoo!  
Anyway, I want to let you all know- I have a new bata- that I'm happy with!   
Fade, thank you again! (I know you're probably tired of hearing that from me…)  
Anyway …_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans- but I do own this story so please be nice and don't steal.**_

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!**

Chapter Fifteen: Possession

_Outside of Axion Labs- Sunday:_

Danny trembled staring at the necklace. He knew he couldn't be the thief, but there was the proof, right there in his hands. He looked up to Robin, who was glaring angrily at him.

"You have deceived us?" Starfire asked, sounding betrayed.

"I-" Danny looked at the angry and shocked faces of the Teen Titans then down to the item in his hand.

Pulling out his staff, Robin lunged forward, knocking Danny off his feet. Danny landed on his back with a grunt. "Wait, I can explain!" the ghost boy cried.

"Explain what!?" Cyborg yelled aiming his ghost-enhanced canon at the boy. "How you are a lying, evil ghost?"

"NO!" Danny felt his eyes begin to burn. He couldn't- it didn't make sense!

"You have to tell us the truth!" Robin yelled.

"I don't know the truth!" Danny said.

"Maybe he doesn't…" Raven said, seeing Danny's fear and confusion- sensing it.

Robin growled, shoving his rod against Danny. "Then tell me how! How does he have that necklace!?"

Beast Boy began to laugh.

"I do not find this funny." Starfire said.

"No?" Beast Boy asked with dark sarcasm, his eyes glowing red. "Really I find it _quite_ funny. Danny Phantom, the oh-so-powerful half-ghost of Amity Park, a mere mind puppet in the hands of his predecessor."

"What…?" Danny stared at Beast Boy along with the Titans.

"Okay…" Cyborg said slowly.

"What's with you?" Robin asked the changeling, confused. Since when did Beast Boy use words like 'predecessor' and 'quite'?

Beast Boy sneered. "My name is Komba," he laughed. "But that's all you will ever know." His body began to glow and he took to the air, just before changing into a gorilla. "Now DIE!"

The teens watched in horror as Beast Boy- no not Beast Boy- Komba rose and began his assault.

"What's wrong with BB?" Cyborg yelled as he and the others ran. "Has he gone insane?"

"No!" Danny yelled. "He's been possessed!"

"What? But the deflectors are suppose to protect us from that kind of ghostly contact!" Robin retorted.

"Do they not work?' Starfire asked.

"Trust me," Danny said, "they work. I don't know, maybe his is defective or something."

"Oh! Whoops!" Cyborg said. "I think it was when I hit him with that goo, his belt did do a pretty nice light show for a second."

"What? And you never told my parents!? -I- I mean the Fentons?" Danny asked. "Not my parents, the Fentons!"

Robin smiled, "I guess we should have, _Danny_, but with all that's happened lately…" Robin dodged out of the way of the possessed Beast Boy's flying hand.

Danny jumped out of the way as Komba tried to smash him as well, and looked at the boy wonder, their eyes locking. He knew, and Danny knew he knew. "We have to get the ghost out of him!" Danny yelled, trying not to think about it.

"How?" Cyborg and Raven asked, dodging as red lasers left Beast Boy's eyes and scanned over the group.

Danny charged an ectoblast, but Komba turned and jumped onto Danny as a snake, hissing angrily. "AHH!" Danny yelled. "Snake! Get it off!"

Raven grabbed the possessed Beast Boy with her dark magic and lifted him off of Danny, but the possessed boy just shifted into a green blue whale, which was too heavy for Raven to hold.

"Look out!" Robin yelled as he jumped to shove Danny out of the way of the large falling mammal. Komba rolled over to squish them as he hit the ground but Danny went intangible, with Robin, and soared up into the air and out of danger. Robin was wide eyed, clinging to Danny like a scared child as the possessed Beast Boy shifted into a cougar and took a pouncing stance, preparing to jump for them. Danny flew higher, making Komba miss, but the ghost just changed into a pterodactyl and turned sharply to follow them.

"Incoming!" Danny yelled, falling to the ground while rapidly dodging the prehistoric bird. After slowing and dropping Robin lightly on the grass, he soared back up and sucker punched the ghostly Beast Boy. With a blast he sent Komba out of Beast Boy, who began to fall- luckily Starfire caught him. "You!" Danny roared at the ghost who became present.

It was the same one from the park.

Beast Boy stood shakily when he was placed on the ground and looked at his friends. "H- Hey guys… What happened? I f-feel like I was hit with a two ton brick."

"You were possessed, man!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy looked up into the sky seeing the ghosts battle above him. "Eww!"

"The Phantom has saved you!" Starfire said happily, hugging him.

Raven equipped her Gauntlets, "Great, we're all happy you're you. Now let's get this ghost."

The other Titans smiled. "Yeah!"

Starfire spun the nine tails and sent it flying. "Um... Star, you're suppose you use it like a whip, not a throwing stick," Beast Boy said.

"Oh..." Starfire stared at the device that was lying uselessly on the ground.

Komba saw her distraction and, taking the opening, blasted her. "Star!" the other Titans yelled.

Robin jumped into the air and kicked the ghost, his deflector sending shock waves through the ghost. Then he spun around, firing his ghost ray. The ghost screamed.

"That is it!" Starfire yelled and sent a star-bolt at the ghost.

"That won't-" Raven stopped when the blast made contact. "Or maybe it will…"

"Starfire!" Danny yelled in amazement. "You can hurt ghosts!"

"So I can!" She flew toward it sending blast after blast, her confidence and strength growing with each blow.

The ghost landed right in front of Beast Boy, who was holding his head in pain. "Don't ever possess me again," he said and flipped the thermos on, sucking the ghost in.

Danny landed. "Finally that's over. Here, let me see your belt."

Beast Boy shrugged and gave it to him. Danny took it easily, the deflector was obviously dead. He reached over his suit and slowly his deflector appeared, seeping out of it like... well, like a ghost. Taking off his deflector, Danny gave it to Beast Boy and put on the ruined one.

"What- how did- are you like magic or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Robin said. "That belt was his."

"It's Danny." Raven said.

"Yeah, we all know his name's Danny." Beast Boy said. "_Danny_ Phantom."

"I think they mean he's Fenton." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy stared at Danny for a minute and looked around at his friends, confused. Then he looked back at Danny.

"...WHAT?!"

Danny laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "What's up?"

Robin bent over and picked up the necklace that Danny had dropped during the fight. He looked at the ghost boy hard. "What did he mean, 'a mind puppet of your predecessor'?"

Danny blinked, remembering. "Oh, predecessor… " He stopped, thinking. "Vlad!"

A pink blast shot Robins hand, and he dropped the necklace. The teens looked up to see who had fired…

-------------------------------

"Hurry!" Sam yelled as she and Tucker rode in the back of Jazz's car.

"I am!" Jazz said as she pulled up next to the T-car. "Why won't any of you sit up front?"

Tucker shrugged and turned to Sam. "Why are we rushing?"

"I have a bad feeling that Danny's in trouble." Sam said and jumped out of the car, Tucker right behind her.

"What!?" Jazz cried, following. "Why? How?"

Tucker stopped as he reached the top of the hill. Sam, however, took off even faster. "DANNY!"

"SAM!" Tucker ran after her.

Jazz froze at what she saw. "No. NO!"

-------------------

_**More Authors notes!****  
I had a slight feeling that maybe the ghost from the park had been forgotten… but he's back now- and now he's gone… LOL Only reason I say this is because Danny probably really did forget about the ghost… LOL**_


	16. The Capture

**Authors Notes**: If its even humanly possible for you to remember what the original chapter was like you'll notice some obvious changes and I suggest you forget the original… otherwise enjoy. I am trying to get this out fast. It will be poorly edited at fist (mainly because I'm doing my own editing and not for the lack of trying) but once the last chapter is posted I will go back and re-upload edited chapters- what is in the story when I post the last chapter should not change. I may add a few details but events will stay the same so if you care, no need to worry about a change in the story… Also you remember those robot things Slade commands right? Well I couldn't remember what they were called in Teen Titans so I am just going to call them "Slade bots" for now. (Till someone corrects me…) Anyway the long long LONG over due chapter is finally up. And yes… I'm still alive…

**Surviving the Titans**

_By GhostAnn_

Chapter 16: The capture

_Outside of Axion Labs- Sunday_

"What?!?" Robin looked up to Valerie Gray.  
"Val!" Danny yelled taking a step back. "What are you doing here?!"

Val shouldered her gun her visor razing. "I came to destroy you! I've heard about how you deceived the Titans!" She glared at the Titans. "I can't believe you fell for his trick!"  
"Trick?" Robin asked.

"As if he could be Danny! As if he could be Fenton! How could you believe such crock!?"

"How did you…?" Danny asked.

Val armed her gun again. "Drop the act! Vlad filled me in on everything!"  
"VLAD?" Danny yelled. "Val you can't trust that maniac!"

"Oh really?" Valerie said, "Well I can trust him more than you!" Danny took to the air as he dodged Valerie's shot.

"This is not good." Danny mumbled. '_So she really dose hate Phantom more than she loves Fenton…_' He felt his heart drop at the realization.

"Oh no you don't get back here ghost!"

"We have to help him!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin nodded "Titans!-

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Jinx stepped from out of the bushes.

Danny gasped. "The Triplets!"

"You didn't think I'd take all six of you on my own did you?" Valerie scuffed her visor falling over her face again. "Prepare yourself Danny!"

Robin took a fighting stance. "What are you doing out of jail!?"

"We got out on good behavior!" Gizmo chuckled stepping forward, the triplets weren't alone today they had a total of 9 Slade bots behind them.

"No time for explanations- our bosses are getting impatient." Jinx said. "Time to move the plot along."

"We've batten you a million times! Think we cant beat you again?" Cyborg asked.

The triplets grinned. "You think you can win?" Jinx said. "Let me tell you something you don't realize… We lost to you on purpose last time! And now we have back up!"

"Yeah! There's no way you sissy-faced-mole-munchers can win!"

"Not to mention." Jinx pointed up to the sky. "Our little hunter friend has a new toy that will finish Phantom off in 3, 2-

Suddenly there was a bright light from above and Danny began to fall- and as he did he reverted back to his human form. "See what did I tell you!?" Jinx laughed as Danny's body hit the ground. "You're all finished! Slade bots! Attack!"

"Danny!" Starfire dodged an attack flying toward the pile of dust.

A swift right hook from Mammoth sent her flying back. "I wouldn't worry about him if I where you."

"You'll pay for that!" Beast Boy said shifting into his T-rex form.

"Nice try burger breath." Gizmo shot out a net that covered beast boy, and promptly turned him into his human form.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled after kicking a robot in the head

"What is this!?" Beast Boy cried as the net pulsated, causing him obvious physical pain.

Jinx took that moment to hit the boy wonder from behind, just as Mammoth and Gizmo took out Star and Cyborg. "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted in battle Robin."

"I won't let you-" Robin passed out as she sent her energy through him.

"This isn't over yet!" Raven erupted whit dark magic. "Azarath Metrion Zenth-

A shot from the back sent the girl to the ground. "How's that!?" Valerie cheered.

"NO!!!" The 4 teens turned to see Sam and Tucker running down the hill toward them.

"Sam, Tucker." Valerie said in shock.

"Capture them." Jinx ordered.

"What?" Valerie asked, "Can't we just leave? They have nothing to do with this."

Jinx grind looking at the Red Hunter. "Do you think I care? Our job is to capture the enemy- they're Phantoms friends so they're obviously enemy's. Don't you agree?"

"I-" Valerie hesitated as the Slade bots surrounded and captured Danny's friends. Shaking her head she turned to Jinx. "Maybe- but who's to say they weren't deceived by Phantom too? If that's the case then they're only victims-

"All the more reason to bring them with us." Gizmo said.

"Right." Jinx agreed. "If you think about it, this is our only chance to save them." Jinx said putting on a sad face, then she grinned. "Of cores capturing all of them means that we know where they all are- and they wont have any hope of escape."

"What?" Valerie asked. "Saying it that way… You make us sound like the bad guys!"

"Who ever said we _weren't _the bad guys?" Jinx asked.

"Wha-

"You've served your purpose Red Hunter- we no longer need you. Besides I've had enough of this goody to shoes act. Mammoth."The large behemoth came up behind the girl and she turned horrified as his shadow engulfed her. '_What have I done?_'

* * *

Jazz had hit the dirt when Sam and Tucker were captured. It took her a moment before she found her nerve and got shakily to her feet. She looked down the hill to see her brother, the Titans, Sam, and Tuck were all gone without a trace. She looked up to the sky, and bit her tears back. "Coward." She whispered. Then, shaking her head, she said sternly, "No, no, you're not. Sam and Tucker were irrational to run in like that, you would have ended up the same, now you have a chance to save them!" She smiled, and then groaned. "Except I have no idea where they are!"

She ran down the hill, hoping she would find some clues. However, she doubted it. Clues were never left just lying on the ground; that only happened in fiction- "Hey, what's this?" Jazz bent over and picked up an old, yellow looking paper. It was a thick, old-style ticket, a movie ticket to be exact. Jazz tightened her fist around it. Was it a clue?


	17. Captured

**AN:**_ Okay… (shaking from fright) I know… I've been gone a long long long time. But hay! I'm not dead! (Flinches from expected anger- looks around) No one's there anymore are they? *sigh* Well I know how much it urks me when I find a fan fic and I get all into it and its not done… so I looked at these unfinished story's that drove me nuts and then at my story's and this one screamed- HYPOCRITE  
It made me cry. So if for no one else I'm doing this for me… I really wanted to just post what I had for it- but all of the final chapters were on my old dead desk top… all data lost. I can't really remember what I was writing. I do know that it kind of went off on a tangent right about at chapter 17 I decided that was unimportant so once again I took down the chapter but it will be the last time. Looking at it now and taking out all that extra unneeded junk I think the story is just about over. Let's see… this chapter then I'm going to guess no more than 5 more chapters. I am writing this when I should be studying though so… yeah…  
And I know the title of this chapter is uncreative and sucky… how did I come up with titles? I don't remember anymore… :(_

**SURVIVING THE TITANS!  
**By: GhostAnn

**Chapter 17**: Captured

Valerie growled sitting up. Her head was pounding.

As the memory of what happened struck her she sat up with a sudden gasp. "That witch!" She hissed. "She betrayed me."

There was the sound of shuffling to her side and she made out a form curled up in the corner of a cell. The figure groaned and move setting up slowly. "What hit me…?" Danny Fenton mumbled rubbing his head.

"Dan-" Val stopped.

The boy stiffened. She couldn't see his face clearly but she was sure his eyes had gone wide with shock simply from the stifling in the boys breath. "V-val- what- Where are we?"

"I don't know." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you really Fenton? Or are you still Phantom?"

"Still- I don't understa-

"Don't play dumb!" Valerie said loudly jumping to her feet agitated. "Vlad told me everything!"

"Vlad-?" Danny said anger in his voice. "Vlad is-

"He told me that Phantom has been overshadowing Fenton- that he has been for some time!" Valerie said. "If it's true- let Danny go now!" Valerie growled her eyes making out his face better as she became more alert. Danny stared at her in shock. Valerie would have laughed at the face had it not been for the fact that her heart was being crushed. She had a bad feeling- she didn't want it to be true. "You- how long have you been controlling Danny? How often? Were you just using him to get close to me?"

'_Please, just say it's true and leave him._' Valerie thought desperately.

"No!" Danny said running to the bars. "Valerie- **-Zzzap!- **Gyahhh!"

There was a bright flash as Danny was sent flying back the moment he touched the bars. Valerie ran to the bars worried. "Danny!"

"D-don't!" Danny yelled as she grabbed the bars. Nothing happened. "They… only hurt ghost…" Danny said frowning realizing that that was obvious.

"So you are Phantom." Valerie said her worry shifting- but it didn't sound like the distrust from before.

Danny blinked as he realized she sounded hurt. "Valerie. I can explain."

"Oh, please do!"

Danny stiffened at the sound of Vlad's voice. "Tell the girl all about how you've spent most of your time lying to her."

"Vlad!" Danny's voice snapped out at the billionaire as he entered the area.

"Mr. Masters…" Valerie said sounding confused and even more hurt than before.

"I didn't have a choice!" Danny growled. "You made sure of that."

"What did I do? I never told you to keep things from the girl."

Danny glanced at Valerie. "I didn't want you to hate me." He said.

"What are you saying?" Valerie asked- but a part of her already knew a part of her had known- probably even before Robin ever said a word to her.

"Valerie. Phantom isn't overshadowing me- he never has- because I am Phantom. I'm half ghost."

Valerie stared at him in disbelief as Vlad smiled watching. "Now you won't-

Valerie let out a laugh startling the two halfas in the room. "I… I'm sorry." She said. "I think I should be really pissed right now. But I'm not! I'm… relieved. It all makes since now."

"You mean…" Danny asked looking at her shocked.

Valerie nodded then stopped looking like she remembered something. "Sorry about shooting you earlier…" She said sheepishly.

Danny was grinning too broadly to respond. "Alright!" Vlad said irritated. If there was one thing he would not stand for outside of Jacks existence it was seeing two people giving each other goo-goo eyes. Especially considering the lack of such things in his life. He opened the cage to Danny's cell and grabbed him by a mettle caller that the surprised boy and huntress had only just become aware of. "You are coming with me!"

"What are you going to do to him!?" Valerie asked desperately as Vlad yanked the struggling boy along.

Vlad growled letting go of Danny. "Daniel I am more than willing to do this the hard way!" He pulled out a small button from his pocket and pressed it as Danny jumped up bright rings flashing around him shifting him into his ghost form. It was only a second but Danny fell from the sky writhing in pain as energy danced around the caller. "Now be a good boy and don't struggle." Vlad hit the button again and the rings rolled back over the now still boy.

Vlad shouldered the unconscious youth and stalked off ignoring the angry hisses and curses escaping the teen girl's cell as she threatened to send the man to parts of hell he'd never even heard of.

Jazz checked her purse once more to make sure once again that she had the Fenton Peeler, with a quick breath she tucked it back into its pocket and snuck crab-style up to an old building. Pasting herself against the wall she took a deep breath and moved up to the doors of the building. They were blocked. Nailed shut by the town. The building she was at was an old movie theater condemned and forgotten. She tried the boards but they didn't budge. "Gah!" She said stepping back and thinking for a moment. "There's got to be a way in." She mumbled.

She walked around to the back only to jump behind a bush as she heard someone humming. Surprised she watched as a ghost she'd never seen before floated out of the building. He had a strange style warring a black outfit that reminded her of an 80s band and long white hair pulled back into a low pony tail. "Things seem to be going well!" The ghost said happily. "Soon I Technus shall have full dominion over the digital world!" With that the ghost vanished into the night air.

"I hope Mystery Ghost #1 doesn't come back anytime soon." She said as she snuck up to the wall. She pushed on it uselessly. Of cores the ghost had fazed through it. There was no guaranty there was even a way in- Jazz let out a small yelp as she moved to the side and the wall spun in going all the way around and shoving her feet awkwardly in after her. She stayed where she fell holding her breath- waiting for any sign that she'd given herself away.

After a moment she breath out and slowly got to her feet. Crouching she snuck further into the building. Other than the faint smell of old pizza there was no sign of life- or afterlife.

She moved down into one of the theater rooms when she heard a loud. "**What do you think you're doing!?**" She straitened with a small yelp and spun around. Blinking confused at the empty space she looked up as the voice continued irritated. "You dolt! It won't work like that!"

"Whatever- it hardly worked to begin with- your stupid stone seems to have lost its juice anyway-

Up in the projection room there was a faint light and Jazz could make out the shadows of two figures as they argued. "Bingo." She whispered going back into her spy mode and sneaking out of the viewing room in such of the stares.

Robin blinked his vision blurring in and out as he came to. His whole body ached and he groaned sitting up it only took him half a second to realize his hands were bound together. Frowning deeply he looked around his dark cell. The last thing he remembered was Jinx sending a painful shock through his system. He started as a door flew open and an all too familiar figure walked in.

"SLADE!" Robin stood so quickly all the blood rushed to his head and he felt a moment of dizziness wash over his pain rattled body. "Where are my friends?!" He demanded- trying to hide how unprepared for the villain he really was.

"Nice to see you again too Robin. Your friends are being taken care of- don't worry." Slade stepped forward grabbing Robin by a mettle collar that was wrapped around his neck. "We have a few things to take care of before you see them again."

"Like I'd do what you ask!" Robin sneered at the man.

Slade laughed, dropping Robin so suddenly the boy collapsed. "No need to worry." Slade said as he left the room. "Soon you won't have a choice." The door shut and Robins glare widened into a look of worry.

**AN:**_ Well there you have it... please leave a comment? maybe? I will have the next chapter up soon._


	18. Fright and Two Freaks

**Authors Notes**: _So… here we are again.  
Yay! I can't believe it! I'm doing so well! *free virtual cookies for everyone!*… Don't eat those… they taste really bad. It's more like a gesture than a real gift… that you hold in your heart for however long it makes you happy.  
Anyway… I noticed my line brakes disappeared for some odd reason last chapter- don't know what caused it- but I will fix it, eventually… I also forgot about the whole time and place thing I was doing… I will fix that latter too…  
No more talk, excuses, promises, or happiness! I must continue the story!_

Okay… Happiness is fine. I will allow that…

* * *

**Surviving the Titans**

**Chapter 18:** Fright and Two Freaks

_Outside Casper High: Sunday_

The bright end of Maddie's ghost staff landed with a solid 'ZAP!' as it hit its target. The small ghost rabbit let out a distraught scream as it vanished. Smiling with a feeling of zeal and triumph she looked to her husband Jack who for a moment was covered in ghost, before his energetic nature and Fenton Gloves sent the specters flying. The two renowned *chough* hunters where fighting their way thorough a small mob of ghost outside of Casper High.

"Jack dear we've been gone a long time I think we should wrap things up!" She said. "I still need to make dinner."

"Gotcha sweet thang!" Jack said spinning and sending a large platypus like ghost colliding into a giant blob. "Oh yeah! I'm rocking tonight!"

Maddie smiled as she watched her husband- all but a couple of strong ghost had fled her wrath and she was only half paying attention as she slayed the brave ones. Her eyes went wide though as a frightening ghost rose out of the ground a glowing blade in his hand. "JACK!" Maddie cried just a moment to late as the green blade cut through her partner. With a flash of light the man was gone.

"The deed is done- now come quietly." The ghost said, as he swooped in and picked Maddie up, taking her into the sky.

"You're the Fright Knight!" She said in surprise. "Bring Jack back this instant!"

"Sorry no can do- He'll die living out his worst nightmares." The ghost said as she struggled.

"Not if I can help it!" She said, and clapped her heels together. Suddenly the ghost was empty handed as a blast of energy sent Maddie flying out of his grip. Quickly she regained her composure as she fell and did an aerial flip landing with grace. Straitening and holding a fighting pose she dared the ghost to come at her. "Bring it on Spook."

"Very well." The Fright Knight sheathed his sword.

* * *

_Old abandoned Movie Theater: Sunday_

Jazz peeked into the projection room keeping low, as she listened to the two men argue. "Look if you do that all it'll do is turn them into a brainless zombie." A man said, it sounded like he didn't breathe through his nose very well.

"So?" A shrill voice said to the other. "What's wrong with that?"

"We don't want brainless. Mindless is okay- because it means no free will- brainless means all they'll do is drool on you."

"Ew. Okay. Brainless bad, mindless good. Got it. So Control Freak, what do we need to do to get this thing working?"

Jazz gasped when she saw the familiar form of Freak Show cross the room irritated. "Freak Show." She whispered then paste herself against the wall outside of the room. "He's here to get revenge on Danny!"

"If these pieces were stronger- or if we had more of them-

"No, no." Freak Show said to his partner in crime. "I already looked- that's all that was left."

"Too bad it got busted- if I had the whole thing I bet I could-

"Well you don't have the whole thing, now do you?" Freak show growled, as he watched the pudgy man with long balding red hair waddle his way over to the pizza. "I can't believe-" Freak Show stopped holding his head in his hand frustration clear on his face. "Do you know what will happen to us if we don't succeed in creating a device that can wipe a ghost's free will completely?"

"We'll probably just end up back in jell." The big man said shrugging a bit as he swallowed. Then setting the pizza down he whipped his hands on his already greasy gray shirt and walked back over to the device they were working on.

"We should be so lucky." The thin man muttered. "I don't want to go back either way."

"Don't sweat it dude. I think I have an idea on how to fix this. Hey… Where is that tech ghost anyway- I'll need his help if we're going to complete this.

"Oh- he said something about power and took off all excited like. Like I care." Freak show said bitterly. "We just need to get this done- those children know how to really grind these things to a halt. I don't like the fact that they captured them so soon when we still have all this work to do."

"You mean I have all this work to do- all you ever do is complain."

Freak Show gave Control Freak and agitated look before stalking toward the door. "I'm going to go check on the little urchins. Keep working."

Jazz held perfectly still her insides trembling like crazy- she had no time to hide- she just hoped the man would walk strait to his destination without pause. Somehow even when the man did stop, to get a look around, he did not look her way before he headed down the hall. Jazz watched intently as he moved a movie poster revealing a staircase going down.

"Found you." Jazz said sneaking forward.

* * *

Gasping and obviously worse for wear the Fright Knight finally succeeded in knocking the wild beast known as Maddie Fenton out with a swift back chop to her shoulder. Picking up her limp form he wobbled into the sky and took off. Grumbling to himself about working under jerks.

* * *

**AN: **_And now for something a little different…_

Jack and Maddie fight ghost  
so good they chose to boast  
as the night fell, unbeknownst to them  
their children were waking in hell

Strong and just Maddie did fight  
Till out of the sky's came the Fright Knight  
Under the blade glowing green and slim  
Jack did fell to the knights spell

Maddie lets lose a cry from her throat  
For the Fright Knight fly's with her in tote  
To where the huntress can only guess on a whim  
Soon she'll find herself unwell  
Trapped within a fruit-loops spell

*cough*

I can't rime at all… so my poems always suck… but as I was uploading the last chapter I was writing some quick notes on what I could remember happening next and what I wanted to happen next. Being too tired and lazy to write full sentences I was just writing short connective words, and when I looked it over I thought it kinda felt like a rime… so I ran with it. Picking it up by its random strings and did my best to tie it together… I guess Jack and Jill kind of influenced the tone but I really don't do poems.

If you can't tell… Maddie kind of took over and refused to go quietly… I kind of fill bad for the Fright Knight. Having to take such a woman hostage is not an easy feat…


	19. Escape

**Authors Notes**: _I realize the last two chapters where really short but it's been a while since I wrote anything…. So I'm a bit out of practice. I'll try making them longer. Though at the rate of the last two chapters… the 5 chapters will end up being more like 12… *sigh* I'll do my best to make this one longer.  
Also… If you're hoping Robin or Danny will come out of this un-tormented… um… hee… w Not going to happen…. But then again… I'm a really bad tormentor… so it probably won't be very bad torment…_

**Surviving the Titans  
**By GhostAnn

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Escape

_Sunday Night: abandoned movie theater_

"Stupid. This is so stupid!" Freak show mumbled, sitting down in a huff.

"Oh. Having a bad day?" Sam asked not really caring, as her eyes glared at the man.

"Like you care."

"Of cores." Sam said blinking innocently.

"Sam…." Tucker said irritated. "Stop teasing the guy that's got us locked up."

The two teens were sitting in a small cage that barely gave them any leg room as they sat back to back tide together with rope. The cage was so short that they wouldn't have even been able to stand. To the side, in their own individual see through cages where the Teen Titans: Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire.

"I don't mind making fun of our captor." Beastboy said making faces. "Let us out you jerk!"

"Oh, shut up." Freak Show said. "Once this is all over I'm so out of here." He mumbled.

"So what- we just sit here till the end of the world or something?" Cyborg asked irritated.

"More or less." Freakshow shrugged not really caring.

Suddenly, Beastboy sat up straighter and Cyborg blinked as Starfire put her hands over her mouth. Freakshow was not blind to this. He looked behind him to see empty space. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked turning back toward them only to get smacked in the face with metal. Freakshow momentarily saw stars before hitting the ground

"Whoa." Jazz said gripping her chest; she'd used a Fenton thermos to knock the man out. "I'm glad that worked." With that she walked over toward Sam and Tuckers cage and looked at the lock. She smacked the lock with the thermos, uselessly.

"Jazz…" Sam said. "I hate to hamper your marvelous rescue but-

"The keys are in his pocket." Tucker said.

"Oh…" Jazz blushed. "I knew that."

* * *

_Sunday Night: ?_

Vlad through Danny Down on the floor, and the boy groaned. "Danny!" Robin said seeing the boy.

Sitting up Danny looked around. He saw he was in a large room, with electronics all around, a lab he guessed. His eyes moving up slowly he saw the black shoes of a very familiar hate. "Vlad!" Danny hopped to his feet.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Vlad said holding out the button. "You behave yourself, or you get shocked."

Danny growled his hand going to his thought- his body remembering the shock but his mind still catching up. It didn't take long. Taking the moment to look around Danny saw Robin hanging about 10 feet above them. "Robin?" Danny said seeing the boy held up by four different chains in the air. "What the…?"

"Like it?" Vlad said. "That's Slade's prize. For his help he received a gift from me. The crystal I had hidden at Axion Labs."

"Crystal?" Danny asked.

"The necklace that you stole." Vlad said, pointing up to what looked like a satellite dish. On the end of the dishes antenna was a large green stone, the exact size and shape as the Axion necklace.

Danny could see now Robin was hanging right in front of the dish like thing struggling against his restraints. "Why would you have me still your things?" Danny asked confused. "Why not just get them yourself?"

"Oh. I could have." Vlad said. "But it was so much fun to watch you dance."

"What do you plan on doing with us?" Robin growled, voicing Danny's thoughts.

"Oh!" Vlad said "That's the greatest part of all! I bet you've noticed the collars around your necks."

Danny frowned deeply- it was hard to miss, especially since his mussels were still sore from the shock. "Yeah, I noticed." Danny growled is irritation growing when Vlad grinned with amusement at that.

"What you may not have realized, young Daniel is that those collars have a very special chip in them. I'm sure you remember- you held a chip of the very like only a couple of days ago."

"The one from the bank?" Danny asked suddenly realizing why the collar hurt so much. Then he looked to Robin confused. "But…"

"Ahh!" Vlad said pleased. "So you noticed, why put one on the boy wonder?"

"Simple." Slade said walking up to the satellite machine. "This stone Masters gave me will help turn him into an obedient servant."

Robin struggled harder against his bondage when he saw the man. "Like hell I will!"

Slade hit a button and a whirling sound came from the strange machine. "Oh… I'm sure, pretty soon, you'll see, you don't have a choice."

* * *

_abandoned__ movie theater..._

Control Freak took a step back as the machine he'd been working on lit up. "Yes! Yes! Ye-heh- es!"

"This is good, yes!?" Techness said happily.

"You are like Braniac, man!" Control Freak confirmed.

"And that is good?" Techness asked unsure.

"Totally!"

"Far-out!"

"Okay… that was way outdated." Control Freak grabbed the machine and handed it to Techness. "Now take this to Slade."

"Right." Techness said. "You can count on me, I've got this covered." With that the ghost took the object and shot off through the roof disappearing.

Sighing Control Freak grabbed the box of cold pizza and walked over to his chair when a black mass suddenly wrapped around him.

"What the!?" He blurted before he glared at Raven as she rose out of the floor in front of him. "Surprise, surprise that useless Freak was actually right about something- but you're too late! And I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"We're missing some friends." Cyborg said placing a hand on the man's shoulder, grinning darkly. "You might wanna consider telling us somethin'." Starfire flew up behind Cyborg her eyes glowing, and Beastboy stood beside her his arms crossed.

Control Freak couldn't hide how nerves he was.

* * *

Pink was the first thing she saw. Pink lacy pillows surrounded Maddie. The room was overly cute. Maddie looked down to see she was in an equally pink frilly dress. "What kind of…" She stood looking around. Not only was the room she found herself in impossibly pink it was also expansive. "Get rid of all this frill and I could put a whole two and a half Fenton Labs in here." She said.

She noticed a small envelope on the nightstand next to the large bed with her name on it. Her brow went up in confusion as she read it. "Dinner will be served at 7?" She said. "What kind of crazy fluflu place did I land in? More importantly how did I get here?" She thought about it. She knew she'd been fighting ghost… what happened?

With a gasp she recalled Jack getting sliced by the Fright Knights sword. "I have to save Jack!" She ran out of the room.

Danny jumped into the air flying toward Robin only to stop as his collar started to shock him, fighting the pain Danny tried to move forward but the pain was too grate and he fell from the sky.

Danny looked up as the shocking stopped, his limbs still twitching, as he saw the satellite like machine shoot a beam at Robin, and Danny realized in an instant that the machine was some kind of ray.

Robin screamed as he was enveloped by the green light.

"Stop!" Danny yelled and his eyes went wide with shock as Robin fell from the chains that held him hitting the ground solidly. "What did you do to him?" Danny asked horrified.

"Well, what do you know…" Vlad said. "It worked."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Hum… was that ending too much of a cliffy? I kind of feel mean now. However, I also have to tell you … the next part of the story is part of why I never really got this story done- I'm so self-conchies. I'm worried people are going to absolutely hate it… We'll see though wont we…

*sigh* Really, I had started this story for myself… I'd had like 4 different story's up and no one really read them so I never expected anyone to follow this one. The more people that read it the more happy I was- and the more scared I was that the happy comments would turn into "What the Hell Man?"'s … so… yeah… but I must finish. It's only fair… even though now most of those people who fallowed this are off doing different things now and most likely don't even remember this story. I just need to get over my fears and finish it.


	20. Impossible

**Surviving the Titans  
**By GhostAnn

**Chapter 20: **Impossible

Robin sensed that he'd hit the ground but he didn't feel it. All he felt was a chill that coursed throughout his body and a deep hollowness that he couldn't fully comprehend. It touched every part of his body and made him want to curl up and sob. Forcing himself to ignore that feeling he tested his limbs warily. The ray that had hit him was numbing and his arms and legs felt odd as if they were only a part of his imagination. Letting out a groan he managed to get his arms underneath him and pushed himself up off of the ground. He blinked. Something was horribly wrong.

He gasped, and the horror of what he was seeing was only confirmed by the fact that he could not feel the breath he knew he took in. His gloves where what he noticed first, the normally green gloves were now red. Though it didn't take him long to notice his skin was a light blue and more disturbing, it seemed his skin and clothes were surrounded by a faint white light. "Wha…?" He stopped not wanting to ask the question on his lips. Not wanting to hear the answer to that unspoken question, he looked up to see Danny looking at him with as much fear as he felt.

"Well, how do you feel Robin?" Slade stepped down from the machine.

Robin looked his way quickly, still to shell shocked to really stand. "You-" Danny stuttered. "What have you done to him?!" Danny asked a shake in his voice. Robin took his glare from Slade to look at Danny horrified. Why did he have to ask the one question he didn't want answered? Forcing himself to his feet he took a fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter!" Robin growled. "You are going down Slade!" He pulled out his staff and it glowed slightly. Ignoring that Robin jumped for the villain.

"Oh. I don't think you understand what's going on." Slade said as he pressed a hand held button identical to the one Vlad held.

Robin scram as a shock ran through his whole body. Withering on the groaned as Slade walked up to him he glared. "You can torture me- you can even kill me- but I will never listen to you!" Robin spat.

Slade laughed. "Nice choice of words Robin." The man said grabbing him by the arm and lifting him up, somehow Robins arm fell through Slade's hand and Robin stumbled to his feet backing up. "Though I think it's quiet obvious I already have killed you."

Robin felt his body go cold. Normally, this filling of dread would make his skin tingle with shock and rage- but instead he just felt cold. Panicking, feeling his chest grow colder and colder, he stumbled back farther till he hit a counter covered with beakers and half completed gadgets. Looking back he noticed a mirror and in it he could see his reflection. His bright wide green eyes looked back at him, taking in the white mask and hair. His shirt which had been red was now green and his yellow and black cape had turned white and blue. He swallowed. "This is impossible." He whispered.

* * *

Maddie ran down a hall holding up the front of her dress so she wouldn't trip on the lace. She hated the thing. She couldn't deny that the pink was a pretty color but she hated the dress. It was cumbersome and itchy and had far too much ruffle. Though, she didn't have time to find something else to ware- she needed to find that ghost and force it to free her husband. She'd tried several doors but few of them led her anywhere, most of them were like storage rooms. One of them had nothing but Ford cars in it and the one next to that had only Chevy's. She imagined the place quiet possibly had a room for every car brand. It seemed ridiculous.

She stopped as she came around another corner leaving the strange medieval like halls she'd been running through to find herself in a large room. The hall she stepped out of opened out on a balcony that had two flights of stairs one on either side that ran down the wall leading into a large dining room area. She frowned deeply walking down the steps as she saw the clock on the wall greeting her at the landing. "6:34 nice. I'm early to a dinner I don't even want to be at."

She looked around there wasn't any real sign of life. The only thing deifying the idea of abandonment was the complete lack of dust. She walked over toward the large doors that she guess would lead into a living room or more hopefully outside. Pulling on the handle she let out a hiss of frustration as the door refused to budge. "Oh, great!" Whoever had the Fright Knight bring her here (she highly doubted the ghost had any reason to take her to such a place) they had gone out of their way to make sure she ended up in that room, and made sure there wasn't away for her to escape. Thinking back on it she realized that she hadn't even seen a single window.

Walking grudgingly over to the dining table she sat down with a huff. Sitting in the silence of the large empty room she glared at nothing in particular. Slowly a since of helplessness sank into her and she slammed her hand on to the table in defiance. Only to turn into it and rest her head on her arm. She had no idea where she was. She didn't know what she was doing there. Her husband was stuck in a world living out his worst fears, and her kids had no idea what was going on. They must have been worried. She bit her lip fighting back tears. She didn't even have any of her ghost weapons. In this situation she had nothing to work with. "What am I going to do?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: I saw that a good number of people faved or fallowed this story after I started posting again. That's nice. But I have to say it's the ones that left a review that make me feel like a million bucks!  
You guys know you who you are, and you rock! So this post is for you guys! :D

This chapter was much easier than the last couple. Too many things were happening at once and I apparently struggle with focusing on mutable events at once…. However things are coming together now, the characters are back on the same track- or close too- so I shouldn't have as much trouble. Now I can focused on- torcher?


	21. Planning Ahead

**Authors notes**: _Wow… 21 chapters. Should I be happy?  
I'm gonna chose to be happy! :D_

* * *

**Surviving the Titans**

By GhostAnn

**Chapter 21: **Planning Ahead

"Ow!" Beastboy whined as he was shoved into a bush outside of a large mansion.

"Shhh!" Sam and Raven hissed at him. His ears fell, upset, the hand of the cyborg that had shoved him sitting on top of his head to keep him still.

"This is the place." Cyborg said.

"What are we doing? If that's where Danny and the others are then we should go!" Sam said sneaking toward the building.

Tucker fallowed her. "Let's go."

Cyborg looked around at the others who just shrugged and moved forward. Sighing the Cyborg fallowed. "Forgive me for thinking we might want to plan ahead for once." He mumbled.

"We don't know what we're in for." Jazz said.

Raven sighed. "We can figure that out when we get inside."

* * *

Danny hit the bars with an 'oof!' as he was shoved back into his cell with a new cellmate. Robin found a corner and wrapped his arms around himself.

"What happened?" Valerie asked. "Who's that?"

Danny looked to Valerie his face full of sorrow. "This is entirely my fault..." He said.

"What is- Danny?"

Danny walked over to Robin, hesitating for a second; he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Robin-

Robin pulled away from him sharply. "Leave me alone." Robin said coldly. "I… need to think."

"I… I'm sorry Robin."

"Is that Robin?" Valerie asked. "Danny what happened?"

Danny sighed looking to Valerie sadly. "They hit him with a strange ray. Valerie… Robin is a ghost."

Robin trembled. "What?" Valerie asked looking terrified.

"They used a stone to… turn him. I guess it was the only way to make sure he became a ghost… when he…" Danny stopped.

Robin took a deep breath. "It's…" He squatted shaking his head. "I don't know what to do- this hollowness, it won't go away!"

"It's… apart of what makes a ghost a ghost." Danny said looking uncomfortable.

"This isn't fair." Robin said. "This sucks! Arrg! I hate this! Slade that bastard! I could kill him!" The faint glow around Robin grew as his words grew in rage, then just as suddenly, he calmed down, the glow fading.

"We'll get them." Danny said his eyes glowing brightly. "I won't forgive them for what they've done!"

Robin stood. "We should start formulating a plan. We can't go running in headfirst- the collars make it impossible."

Danny was stunned for a moment. Shaking it off he smiled, glad to see Robin behaving more like the leader of the Teen Titans he'd come to know. "Right."

"I'll help!" Valerie said leaning against the bars.

Robin looked to her, surprised to see her, then smiling he walked over to her and the two shook hands. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Well, things seem to be going smoothly." Vlad said holding the device that Techness had brought him.

Slade sat down and looked at him solidly. "Were you expecting anything less?"

"No." Vlad smiled setting the device down. "Not at all."

Slade crossed his hands and leaned forward. "And the girl? What do you have planned for her?"

"Hum…" Vlad said in thought. "Since Danny's under my control I don't really need her as a hunter… I was considering just getting rid of her- but…" He held up the device grinning darkly. "What do you say to another ghostly servant?"

"The more the merrier."

"Oh, but first, I have some personal matters to attend too."

"That woman?" Slade asked a smirk in his voice.

Vlad just grinned as he left.

* * *

Maddie stood to the side of the door holding one of the candle stick bases form the table in her hand as she waited for the doors to open.

When the door opened she planned to smack the daylights out of who ever came through. True, if it were a ghost it would only prove mildly effective- if at all, but if by some rare chance her captor turned out to be human it would be her only chance.

As the clock struck 7 she lifted the makeshift weapon. The doors opened and she swung down hard. 'Clank!'

"Ow!" A familiar and annoyed voice reacted to the action.

She gasped. "Danny?"

"M- mom?" Danny rubbed his head, staring up at the woman who had tried to knock him cold.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Ah." Vlad walked in then and Danny glared up at the man. "Welcome. I'm glad you two could make it."

"Ha, make it? We were dragged here against our will." Danny mumbled.

"What was that?" Vlad asked, innocently showing the hand held button before tucking it away discreetly.

Glaring Danny stood. "Nothing."

"Well, in that case please be seated!" Vlad said walking down the stairs he pulled out a chair motioning Maddie to sit. "I insist."

Maddie took the seat and shoved her legs against the ground forcing the chairs leg onto the man's foot. "Ohh!" Vlad said getting a small grin of triumph from Maddie but it was gone as soon as it came.

Danny sat down next to his mother. "Why are we here?" Maddie asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing in anger at the millionaire.

"I found you out cold on the streets, Maddie, I took you to my mansion. I was simply concerned for the well-being of my friend."

Danny glared at the man as he weaved his lies, but he felt a small touch of relief, seeing that his mom wasn't buying it.

Maddie, realizing that she wasn't able to counter Vlad's obvious lie at the moment, turned her attention to her son. She saw that he looked tired and there was a strip of mettle wrapped around his neck. "Danny…" She said. "What's on your neck?"

Danny instantly looked nervous. "Uh… it's a fashion statement." He said sweating slightly. Rubbing the object lightly with his hand he laughed nonchalantly. "It's all the rage at school." He couldn't look at her as he lied. Though, telling her the truth was out of the question- besides he didn't want her to worry about him. Her situation was equally dire, and he was starting to wonder if there was any way out of Vlad's latest trap.

Maddie frowned sensing the lie. "Okay…" She said not wanting to scold or push the boy in such an unusual situation. "If you say so." She sighed. She didn't know what was going on. Her fist balled as she realized that Danny was looking at Vlad nervously. If he hurt her son in anyway she'd never forgive him. Old friend or not.

Vlad just smiled as food was brought in. "Please, while you're here, enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"I'm not having fun!" Tucker yelled as he and Beastboy ran away from a large mutated bare ghost.

"Hold still!" Cyborg yelled.

Tucker jumped into a bush and Beastboy kept running. Cyborg loosed a blast.

Yelping in surprise, Beastboy curled up rolling into an armadillo as the ghost ray was shot out of Cyborgs cannon, charring the bare. The beast blinked shocked before shaking the ashes off and running away with complaining yips.

"Whoo!" Cyborg said happily. "Looks like those upgrades are working nicely.

"Upgrades? Ooh! That sounds wonderful!" A voice said from above. "Mind if I show you a few of mine?"

The group looked up gasping.

"Techness!" Tucker said angrily.  
"Mystery ghost number 1!" Jazz said at the same time.

"Ha! Ha! Yes, it is I! Techness, master of all circuitry! Controller of all mechanized mechanisms!"

"This is not good." Sam said.

"You think!?" Cyborg cried as the ghost gathered technology collecting it into a large suit.

"Less freaking- more fighting." Raven reminded the group.

"Leave this to me." Starfire said shooting in and blasting at the ghost with her energy.

Techness swatted the girl out of the sky and she crashed into the lawn below, creating a small crater.

"Starfire!" Beastboy cried. "That's it, I'm taking you down!" With this he put on the Fenton Gloves and shifted into a gorilla. With a roar he ran up to the ghost ripping out as much wire and mettle he could get his hands on.

"What are you doing?" Techness asked angrily slapping him away from him.

Beastboy rolled to a stop and groaned returning to normal. "What is with this guy?" He asked.

"He's pretty hard to beat like this." Sam said. "We usually have to shut him down before we can beat him."

"Shut him down?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah." Tucker said covered in the leaves of his previous hiding place. "And I've been trying but he must be using some other kind of program, I can't hack him!"

"Well then." Cybrog said cracking his knuckles. "I think I might be able to help you out. Come on Tuck- we're going to nip this vires where he started!"

* * *

Valerie watched worried as Robin floated just a few feet off the floor curled up shivering. Occasionally he'd vanish from sight for a second or two. It had been nearly an hour since he and Danny had been brought back down, but only 15 minutes or so later they took Danny away again. Now Valerie and Robin were just waiting for what would happen next.

She was also worried about the others; she was concerned about the fact that Danny and Robin were the only other two she'd seen. Robin rolled, his current fit of shivers passing, he looked at her his green eyes glowing with intent. "We barley had any time to talk to Danny." He said.

"I know. But… What can you plan anyway- we have no idea what they want." Valerie said.

"Yes we do." Robin said struggling to right himself as he slowly rotated upside-down. His powers had started to affect him a few minutes before Danny was taken away.

"Just concentrate. It's like meditating. It's something you control. Not the other way around." Danny managed to tell the boy wonder before he was forced to follow a ghost vulture.

Valerie looked at the Titan waiting for him to continue. "They want power, and control."

Valerie sighed. It was kind of irritating how he could state such a sentence as if it were a simple solution. "Well, that's a given, but how does that help us?"

Robin grinned mischievously. "It helps a lot."

* * *

**Authors notes:** _Okay, going to call that good for this chapter… I know they haven't been long… but…  
I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands right now… and well… this seemed like as good a stopping point as any._


	22. Losing Control

**Authors Notes: **_I keep mixing up fallow and follow and only notice it after I post. So frustrating, I look over these things like 8 times! Why do I keep finding mistakes- it's never ending! T-T  
Anyway…. Sorry about that rant… This is the chapter I predicted in ch17 to have been the end… well… I was wrong- but I'm always wrong. And I can't write short story's… It won't be long though till the end._

* * *

**Surviving the Titans  
**By GhostAnn

**Chapter 22**: Losing Control

Slade's eyes narrowed as he saw the battle taking place outside on the monitor's. "This is too perfect." He said. "Time to test out my new apprentice."

* * *

"Let me go!" Robin resisted the Slade bots as they dragged him out of his cage. With a little luck he managed to focus enough to phase out of their grip. Spinning he kicked the two bots sending them down like dominoes. Quickly he ran- or more floated- over toward Valerie's cell and yanked on the bars as he looked around. "I don't see a key!" He said.

"Try blasting the lock!" Valerie suggested.

"What?" Robin asked looking to her.

"Phantom- or Danny has this ghost ray he can fire- and I've seen other ghost use a similar attack- I'm sure if you concentrate you can blast this lock open!"

Robin stared at her. "I can't even keep my feet on the ground! How do you expect me to concentrate enough to fire a blast!?" He held up his hand before she could answer rubbing his temples. "No- you're right- I can do this. Just like meditation…" He frowned deeply as he centered his thought, his feet touched the ground. He let a small smile cross his face at this achievement before focusing again.

"Think of energy in your hand." Valerie said. "Maybe that'll work. Or like visualize a gun going off."

"I've got it." Robin said a bit irritated. "Thanks." Opening his eyes he lifted his hand aiming it at the lock. Valerie took a couple steps back as Robins hand began to glow. A minute passed and nothing happened. "It's not firing!" Robin growled.

"Try harder!" Valerie said.

"How!?" Robin asked his patients wearing thin.

"Like I'd know!"

"This sucks!" Robin punched the metal and it bent under the force, the energy from his hand milting it, just slightly. "Wait a minute…" Realizing what just happened Robin stepped back and focused his energy into his hand. It glowed brightly. Looking up at Valerie he grinned before chopping the lock right through.

"NICE!" Valerie said pushing the cage door open. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

Maddie would have been having fun had the situation been different. Vlad had a musician who was playing soothing music on his violin. Unfortunately for Vlad- who was unable to smooth her mood with his charms- Maddie's mind was on other things. First of all, her husband who was no doubt being deprived of fudge and tortured in varies ways with his own fears. Secondly the fact that her captor was Vlad Masters, she knew he could be a jerk at times but this was ridiculous. And last, she was worried about Danny. He had tapped her shoulder at one point and whispered something to her- all she caught was that it had something to do with escaping before he stopped. It looked like someone had cattle prodded him. His shoulders twitched as he stared viciously at the mashed potatoes on his plate. Unbeknownst to Maddie, imagining how he could accomplish turning Vlad into a similar form.

"Please, Maddie, cheer up." Vlad said.

"Let me and my son go and I just might." Maddie said with a snarl.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot, with a clean conscience do that." Vlad said with an apologetic air. "I'm afraid there's a ghost after you two. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you walk into his trap."

Danny glared at the man. "You'd know all about traps wouldn't you?"

"Oh… I wouldn't say I'm unfamiliar with them." Vlad said, taping the button, causing Danny to let out an involuntary noise of pain. "Being a business man by trade I have run into my fair share of traps."

"Even so." Maddie said, looking at Danny worried. "I'm a ghost hunter Vlad. Why wouldn't you think I could handle this myself?"

"It's- guh!" Vlad stopped grabbing his head. At the same time Danny also grabbed his own head letting out a yell. "That traitor!" Vlad hissed.

"What is this?" Danny asked trembling he stood his chair falling.

"Danny!" Maddie cried shaking his shoulders as he screamed. She looked to Vlad- she wanted to blame him, but he looked to be in as much pain as Danny was. "What is going on?"

* * *

"Hum…" Techness said his head tilting to the side just slightly. "Seems like the party is just about to bust lose."

"What are you talking about?" Beastboy asked.

"Don't talk to the ghost." Raven said irritated. "Just take him down."

Starfire was blasting helplessly at the large mechanical robot, and Jazz was firing a small ghost ray of her own. "Hurry!" Sam said.

"We are hurrying!" Cyborg and Tucker responded.

Tucker had hooked a cable up to the foot of the large robot and plugged it into Cyborgs arm the two were working together to brake the fire wall. "Got it!" They said in unison.

"Wh- What!?" Techness said in surprised as he started spazzing out. "N-no!" He cried as the machine fell apart and he was sucked into a Fenton Thermos that Sam brandished.

"Good job Team!" Cyborg said. "Now let's go save the others!"

Suddenly lights came on illuminating the darkened yard.

The group stopped dead in their tracks as a familiar and daunting figure appeared.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Valerie asked.

"First we need to find Danny." Robin said, pausing every couple of feet to look in a room.

Valerie watched him fly from one side of the hall to the next checking each room. "Is it weird…?" She asked.

"Other than being dead?" Robin asked. "Other than feeling horribly cold- I feel normal." Robin said.

"Even when your legs do that ghost tail thing?"

Robin stopped looking down and his feet returned to normal as he landed. "I didn't even notice… It takes concentration to stand on the floor though- so flying is easier." He said.

"I wonder if it's the same for Danny…"

"It's hard to say." Robin said. "He's only half ghost."

"Right." The two moved on till Robin stopped grabbing his head. "Robin? What's wrong?"

* * *

Back outside the other teens face a grave threat. "Not so fast." Slade walked out to greet them.

"Slade!" The Titans growled.

"Where's Danny!?" Sam growled.

"Where's Robin!?" Cyborg demanded.

"Where?" Slade asked acting surprised as Raven spun to look behind them. "Why, they're right behind you."

The group turned to face the ghostly boys, their eyes glowing a malignant red.

"What have they done to Robin?" Starfire asked.

"They've made me a perfect being." Robin said with a dark grin his hands lighting up with energy.

"We've joined the dark side." Danny said building energy in his hands as well. "Time to put an end to this circus."

"No way." Jazz said. "What's wrong with you Danny?"

"Danny." Sam gaped up at her friend.

"This is not good." Raven said. The other teens couldn't agree more as they looked up to their ghostly friends.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** _If you're wondering why Robin didn't just faze Valerie out of the cage- the thought hadn't occurred to him. Valerie wanted to destroy the lock- and Robin didn't have enough control- something could go wrong when trying to phase through things. Not so bad for him since he's a ghost right now- but not so good for flesh and blood Valerie… and yes, Robin is full ghost not half._

_As for what will happen next… hum… so many choices- and as for Maddie… did she happen to see Danny transform? Why am I asking you? I know all the answers already…? _

_…_

_'Cause it's fun._


	23. Control

**Authors Notes: **_Well here we are again…_

* * *

**Surviving the Titans  
**By GhostAnn

**Chapter 23**: Control

Maddie walked down the halls of Vlad's mansion wearing her trademark jumpsuit: finally. After Danny and Vlad started to freak out Danny had run out of the dining room. Disappearing within the maze of a building before Maddie could catch up to him. Not long after Vlad had told her where her things were, and apologizing he excused himself.

It was so odd to her; she couldn't comprehend what was going on, and she was sure she was missing more than a couple peace's to this puzzle. However she felt better knowing she had her ghost weapons now. No longer defenseless, whatever was going on she was confident she could handle it.

As she rounded a corner she froze as the very ghost she wanted to see phased from the ceiling. "Hello woman." He said.

"You!" Maddie pulled out her staff. "Bring my husband back right now!"

"Why would I do that? I'm out to destroy you both." He said. "I'm only here to finish the job I started."

Maddie gasped. So Vlad was telling the truth about the ghost after her!

In the corner of the hall, Vlad watched invisibly and grinned through his grimace. "Very good. Keep her distracted. I have a few headaches of my own to take care of." With that he sunk into the wall, leaving his servant to keep the love of his life "entertained."

* * *

The chaos taking place at the moment was hard to describe. Two figures where beating back seven others. "Robin!" Starfire said dogging as the boy attacked her. "Please, I do not wish to harm you!"

"Like you could hurt me!" Robin said as the girl avoided him.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Cyborg said panicked as he watched.

"Calm down and focus!" Raven said. "We need to stop Slade."

"I know that!" Cyborg said, and then motioned to the fight between Starfire and Robin. "But look! What the helk is going on!? Robin is floating in the air and his whole wardrobe got all flipped upside down! I mean what's up with that!? And why the hell is he fighting us anyway?"

"He's not the only one we need to worry about!" Jazz said backing into Cyborg as Danny floated up to them a dark smile on his face.

"Jazz…" He said, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No way." She said then pointed accusingly. "No way! You can't be Danny!"

"Oh, but he is." Slade said happily.

"Boo." Danny said. Screaming Jazz ran from him.

"Jazz!" Raven called trying to stop her, but could not as Starfire fell on her.

"Raven! Starfire!" Cyborg was so surprised by all this happening at once he wasn't able to make a move.

Danny flew after his sister. "Run faster Jazz!" He taunted an evil glee in his voice. "I'm catching up." He said as he got in front of her.

Jazz struggled as Danny grabbed her hand. "Let me go!" Danny immediately dropped her with a small yell.

Blinking up at her brother confused she let out a gasp as she remembered. "The Fenton Spector Deflector!" She said happily. Danny frowned at her, anger in his eyes he blasted her sending her flying back.

"Jazz!" Tucker yelled worried as she flew passed him.

Beastboy turned into a large panda and caught her. Sam, who was next to him checked to see if she was okay. "Fluffy…" Jazz said dizzily before passing out.

"Oh man." Beastboy said back in his human form. "This sucks! Could someone please explain to me what's going on!"

"I wish to know as well!" Starfire said standing shakily, helping Raven up. "Robin this is not like you! You are good and nice and not mean- why are you doing this?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robin mocked. "You'll never understand!" He growled.

Raven jumped into the air and chanted."Azarath Metrion Zenthose!" A black energy rapped around the boy. "This is for your own good!" Raven said as the boy struggled.

"Let me go you witch!" Robin hissed.

Danny flew by them then being propelled by a green blast he hit the wall solidly. "Sorry dude but you were getting a bit ruff." Cyborg stood in front of Tucker, his cannon arm smoking.

Grunting Danny fell from the wall, glaring irritated at the Cyborg. "I'll show you ruff." Danny said as he landed on the ground taking a deep breath.

"Oh no!" Sam said. "Danny! Don't!"

But it was too late. In that instant Danny let loss his ghostly wail and the building shook. Slade laughed, he was standing behind Danny out of the path of major destruction. "This is even better than I'd hoped!"

The Titans and Team Phantom held their hands over their ears trying to block out the noise. They coiled under the sound bite, unable to do more than wither. With sharp cries of pain and surprise the teens felt and saw the Spector Deflectors short out as Danny's attack stopped.

Robin lay on the ground shaking his head trying to clear the cry from his brain he blinked. "What the…" He looked up and saw Raven laying in front of him. "Raven?"

She looked to him surprised. "Robin!"

"Look out!" The two looked to Beastboy who had cried the warning to see Danny aiming at Starfire who was out cold lying on the ground a few feet from them. Beastboy was too far away but he shifted into a cheetah and ran toward them. Cyborg was sparking as he tried to move to save her, his body still recovering from the sound wave.

"Star!" Robin shot off tackling Danny. Beastboy stopped ducking as the flew passed him. Hitting the ground the two rolled.

"Danny!" Sam ran over to his limp form. She took his shoulders shaking him. "Danny! Snap out of it!"

"Sam…?" Danny said his green eyes opening slowly full of confusion.

"That's right, fight it! You're better than this!"

Slade gripped the devise he held tighter. "Don't mess with me girl." He said, and the device began to glow a bright red.

With a blank expression Danny's eyes flashed red and he swatted Sam to the side as he stood.

She bounced off the ground, rolling to a stop. Tucker ran to her in a panic. "Sam!"

"I'm fine…" She sat up slowly, looking to Danny. "Danny!" Sam cried as the boy grabbed his head letting out a scream.

Robins form fluctuated as he stood and he gasped as his green eyes shifted back to read. Looking to his friends the ghostly boy wonder smiled. "Let's end this." He said.

"That's what we exist to do." Danny said stepping forward.

* * *

Valerie groaned as she woke up face down on the floor. "What…" She gasped remembering that Robin had shoved her against the wall knocking her out. He suddenly seemed to snap. What was with that behavior? Rubbing her sore head she stood looking around.

She didn't know what happened, but she knew that the only change to the plan was that she now was looking for two ghosts instead of one. She never thought there'd be a day when she would worry about the wellbeing of a ghost but it had happened.

Running she tried to find an exit only to stumble as the building began to shake. "What? An earthquake?" She doubted it; she could hear a strange sound accompanying the shaking like a cry of some sort. She fell against the wall and continued to move. As the noise and shaking stopped she came across a window overlooking a large yard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Danny could fell his human heart beating like mad. This sensation, this energy coursing through him, he'd felt it before. The world he was in right now was hazy. He could make out familiar faces, and a bubble of excitement would run through his body every now and then. His adrenalin was pumping as if he was riding a roller-coaster. He was terrified.

He could feel a dark hand curling around his conciseness, and he knew whatever he was doing he would regret it. Struggling to pull his ghost half's crazed energy down there was a moment of weakness in the control, and Danny found himself looking Sam dead in the face.

"Danny!" She said. "Snap out of it!"

"Sam…?"

"That's right!" Sam said a smile appearing on her face. "Fight it, this isn't you! You're better than this!"

Then the haze washed back over him and confusion filled him. He wondered if he'd really seen Sam or if he'd imagined it. He felt like this haze was all that the world was. He felt the dark presence in his mined tighten and he let out a scream of fear as he realized he didn't know what he was doing- he didn't know where he was. _**'You're fighting for me- your only purpose is to serve me- you have no friends. You have no will- I am your will, and you will fight.'**_

The world shot back to him in an instant as he found himself holding Raven by the thought. She looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear. He grinned, a strange joy running through his body. This is what he existed for- this was his purpose- to destroy this girl.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** _So hard… So hard to write fighting scenes especially ones with so many people! So much happening at once! *dizzy* Oh… I'm so sorry if this was confusing…_  
_I did my best._  
_Fighting scenes aren't my strong suit… But I love action… must… keep… trying… to capture…fight!_  
_*twitch, twitch*_

_Is it still confusing as to what happened to Danny, Robin, and Vlad? I'll be explaining what the device Slade has in the next chapter is a little bit more... or at least that's the plan... till then... eat your vegetables! Oh... and..._

_please comment and stuff... _


	24. Cross

**Surviving the Titans  
**By GhostAnn

**Chapter 24:** Cross

Maddie shifted her right foot forward just slightly strengthening her stance as the building began to shake. A hollow scream muffled its way through the walls and she readied herself to move if the ceiling began to collapse. The ghost she was facing off with looked surprised and a bit frightened by the occurrence.

As the noise started to dissipate Maddie took advantage of the situation and hit the ghost squarely in the chest sending him flying back. Too surprised to faze the Fright Knight collided soundly against the opposing wall.

Maddie placed her foot on the ghost and he immediately felt the effects of her sector deflector course through his armor. With wide eyes he looked up to find himself staring into the barrel of her wrist gun. "Now." Maddie said a very feral like grin crossing her face. "Let's talk."

The Fright Knight swallowed. This did not bode well.

* * *

Robin gasped. His vision was blurring between a fog and a terrifying amount of chaos around him. He was starting to get back enough of himself to realize that he was under some kind of mind control- and he knew simply through some unexplainable link that Danny was too. With all he had he tried to fight back. Frustrating enough it wasn't working and even worse the more frustrated he felt the more violent the small bits of what was going on seamed to become. He knew that Danny had knocked out Cyborg, after that terrifyingly powerful sound attack Phantom had loosed the teen's wires were probably crossed. Now the ghost boy was holding Raven up against the wall. Robin screamed, he couldn't take it anymore.

This had to stop!

* * *

Valerie wasn't sure what was going on. She knew it was Danny and Robin- but it just couldn't be- they were fighting their friends. This just didn't make sense. Apart of her spoke up in her mind. '_see, ghost are always evil._'

Her eyes narrowed as she watched, she had to do something. She had to stop them- that was her job. Stopping in mid sneak she spotted a man standing off to the side watching the fight take place. She could see he was holding some kind of device. "What is that?" She mumbled, only to jump slightly as Danny shoved Raven up against the wall not too far from her. His expression was blank as Raven struggled in his grasp- his face shifted to that of confusion and worry before the strange man lifted his device and Danny's eyes glowed bright red in response. A dark grin worked its way into the halfas features.

This wasn't good. Valerie could see Raven was in a tight spot- but that thing that the stranger held was obviously apart of not only Danny's strange behavior but Robins as well.

She had to make a choice- get the device from the man and risk Raven getting seriously wounded or worse. Or she could expose herself- save Raven and get caught up in the fight. Neither option seamed all that promising- but destroying that device before she was noticed seemed to be the more likely rout for success. She hated it but she'd just have to trust in the Titans ability to survive the ghost boy's wrath.

As she neared the man, she flinched as Danny landed behind her with a loud crash. Tucker had blasted him away from raven with some kind of lipstick weapon. Valerie tensed as the man looked at her. She could see from the one eye visible in his mask that he was surprised to see her. "Valerie!" Tucker said waving happily at her as he saw her. Almost as if it was completely normal to be in the middle of a small battle field and greeting friends at the same time.

'_Don't sound so happy to see me! This is really bad!_' Valerie thought as the man took a step toward her. Danny stood shaking his head and glared at her coming up behind her. "I'm so screwed."

As these words left her mouth the man in front of her was sent flying by an ecto blast. Shocked Valerie looked up to see Plasmius. The ghost looked infuriated.

"I should have known you would pull a fast one on me!" The ghost growled.

"Oh don't act so cross- you were plotting behind my back as well." Slade said dusting his shoulders off as he stood. Bending over the man picked up the device he'd dropped. "I just beat you to it."

Vlad bit his lip his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Valerie wasn't sure what to do at this point. She felt cornered and just to amplify that feeling Danny reached around her placing her in a head lock. "Let me go Phantom!" She growled.

He didn't budge. Slade had only ordered him to grab her. Nothing more.

Forced in this strange position, with both the person she loved and hated, she found herself emotionally frustrated. "Danny what the hell are you doing? Do I have to kick some since into your adorably scrawny butt?" Still nothing but she did see something interesting happening behind the two arguing baddys.

* * *

AN:

So another chapter done… hope you enjoyed it :D

I know the title for this chapter sucks but I couldn't think of one so I just picked somthin' random… Yay randomness!

Next chapter will be longer- I just haven't had much time or sleep...


End file.
